Naruto Uzumaki: Prince of the Rails!
by Earth Beast
Summary: What if Uzushiogakure connet with the island full of engines? What if the manager of the Railways is Kushina's uncle? What if they were lied and learn about Manager's great-nephew? What if Kushina has a special friend that now pass down to her son? NarXHin
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Uzumaki: Prince of the Rails!

Chapter 1

At the docks, lots of people and engines; Streams and Diesels are saying goodbye to their manger's niece and her husband. A short, stout gentleman step forward. He is usually dressed in a black suit with grey trousers, a cream or yellow waistcoat, a black tie, and a top hat. He is most often depicted as having thinning grey hair and blue eyes. He's Sir Topham Hatt also known as the Fat Controller. Sir Topham look at his red-haird niece.

"Kushina, I hope you and your husband have a nice time here." Sir Topham said as he hug his niece.

"We have, Uncle Fatty." Kushina said with the smile as everyone and the ENGINES laugh.

"Ohhhh! Will you please stop calling me that? I also hope your future child doesn't call me that." Sir Topham said.

"...No offence sir, but her child might call you something worse than that." A small blue stream engine with number 1 on it, said with the smile.

The Fat Controller turn to the engine to glare at it before he smile, "You might be right, Thomas. It's run through family."

"Speaking of family..." Kushina said with sad and worry.

"Don't worry my dear, Mr Steve and the maids at your family mansion will keep her safe untill you come back and work with her again." Sir Topham said.

Kushina nodded. Thomas's eyes wide.

"But Miss Kushina, what if something happen to you after the baby born?!" Thomas asked.

"I agree with Thomas. Surely you wouldn't left him or her with that pervert; Jiraiya." The medium red stream engine with number 5 on it, said.

"James is right. He's not as great as me." A really big blue stream engine with number 4 on it, said.

"Thomas, James, Gordon, I understand what you three meant. Jiraiya maybe Naruto's godfather but I'm going to trust my little boy with Uncle Fat Controller and you all." Kushina said.

"M-m-me?!" Sir Topham asked in shock.

"And Naruto?" A small green stream engine with number 6 on it said.

"Ever since my parents died, with the help of Mr Steve and the maids, you raised me, Uncle Fatty. And I like that name, Percy." Kushina said.

Sir Topham turn to nephew-in-law, "Minato, take care of her, OR ELSE."

"Yes sir." Minato said with the smile.

"Ma'am, you and your man should hurry up, the ship is about to leave." A diesel with a roof-top, hydraulic claw, said.

"Ok. Thank you Diesel 10. And you better behave yourself." Kushina said with a scary smile.

Diesel 10 shaking as he slowly move back, "I'll be good. I'll be good."

No one, not even engines would like to make Kushina mad.

With that, Minato and Kushina wave goodbye as they got on the ship.

(10 months later)

Sir Topham Hatt is in his office, doing paperwork. He look at his picture frame that Kushina send. It was Minato and Kushina in her pregnancy. It won't be long till the baby comes. Just then, there's a knock on his door.

"Come in." Sir Topham said.

The door open, showing a blue suit man with the letter.

"Excuse me sir, this letter has arrived from The Village Hidden in the Eddies. I think it's about the Leaf Village." A man said.

Sir Topham got up, got the letter and open it. While reading, Sir Topham's eyes widen and slowly full of tears.

(Nearly night time)

All the engines was about to go to sleep when the Fat Controller arrive. His guards set up the box where Fat Controller can stand.

"Engines, I have a very sad news." Sir Topham said sadly.

"What's wrong sir?" Thomas asked.

"The Leaf Village is under attack by the Nine-Tailed." Sir Topham said.

"The Nine-Tailed Fox has escape?!" Henry, the big green steam engine with number 4 on it, asked in fear and worry.

"I'm afraid so. And Kushina, Minato and their son are gone to heaven." Sir Topham said with tears.

The engines gasped in shock!

Thomas look at his manager, "Oh sir, I'm so sorry. Do you want me to tell..."

"No Thomas. Thank you anyway. I'll tell her and the stuffs at the mansion. You get some sleep then tomorrow, one of you go and tell the diesels then back to work." Sir Topham said before went into his car and went off.

The Engines watch their boss leaving with sad and worry.

(Well, what do you think? I thought of it and I hope you like it? Whois the one Kusina and others talking about and Kushina worried about before leaving. Wish me luck for other chapters.) 


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Uzumaki: Prince of the Rails!

Chapter 2

It's been four years since the very sad news. The engines work hard but they're still sad for their boss' niece and her growing family. One day, the Fat Controller called Thomas to meet him at Knapford. Thomas has just arrive with his faithful coaches; Annie and Clarabel. Sir Topham Hatt was waiting for them.

"Thank you for coming, Thomas." Sir Topham said.

"What do you want me to do?" Thomas asked.

"Today, I'm along with Earl, will be heading to The Village Hidden in the Eddies for a meeting." The Fat Controller said as he climb on board Annie.

Thomas is sad but he knew he must do as he told if he wants to be a Really Useful engine. So with the toots of his whistle, he puff away to pick up Sir Robert Norramby also known as Earl to his friends like Sir Topham Hatt.

(Meanwhile in the Leaf Village)

Hana Hyuga was watching her friend's son who goes by the name, Naruto Uzumaki, getting chase by the mob of villagers.

"I'm so sorry, Kushina. I wish I can connect my cousin; Earl from Sodor to tell you dear uncle about Naruto. I hope your special friend is ok." Hana said.

Hana can remember about what happen in the meeting after the Nine-Tailed Fox defeated.

(Flashback)

"We must kill the demon!" The Head of Uchiha said.

The council room is full of councillors; shinobis and civilians, three elders; Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane and Danzo Shimura, the Hokage; Hiruzen Sarutobi and two guests; Hana Hyuga who's holding second guest, Naruto Uzumaki in her arms, keeping him asleep as best as she can through the shouting and yelling.

"He's just a baby. He's not even a year old and yet, you think he's a threat?" Hana said.

"That's not a baby! He's a MONSTER!" Haruno civilian councillor said with hate in her voice.

That Haruno; Mebuki Haruno, hates Naruto for not only because he had the Nine-Tailed Fox inside of him, but because his mother is Kushina Uzumaki, the woman who took her dream man and rich life away.

"Watch it, civilian!" Hana said while activate her byakugan, glaring at Mebuki.

"Ladies, ladies. Let's try to calm down." Hiruzen said while thought; 'I'm getting too old.'

"Give me the boy. I'll will make him into our weapon." Danzo said.

"Naruto is not to be weapon." Hiruzen said.

"We should connect Jiraiya sensei." Hiashi, Head of the Hyuga Clan and Hana's husband.

"Or better yet, we should tell Kushina's uncle from that bizarre island." Shikaku Nara, Head of the Nara Clan.

"Never!" Danzo shout out.

"The boy is a container of the Nine-Tailed. There for, he must stay and work for us." Koharu said.

(End of flashback)

After a long argument, the Third Hokage declare that talking about the Nine-tailed sealed inside Naruto and about Naruto's parents and other family are forbidden. But that doesn't stop the villagers for beating him up. Hana keep watching, taking pictures and recording so she can somehow, send them to her best friend's uncle.

Just then, Naruto just turn the corner near Hana. So quicky, Hana grab Naruto and hide with him in the ally before the mob saw them. They're wait for the villagers to pass through. A while later, Hana and Naruto come out. Naruto turn to Lady Hyuga.

"Thank you again, Auntie Hana." Naruto said.

"You're very welcome." Hana said with a motherly smile.

Just because the Hokage forbid Hana to tell Naruto about his family doesn't mean she can't help him. For start, Hana rise Naruto when he was a baby. Both he and Hana's baby; Hinata Hyuga under the watch through eyes of Hyuga bodyguards, play well and become best friends although Hinata might have a so crush, even when they were babies. Sound like faith to me.

Anyway, after a quick check, Naruto wave goodbye and went on home as Hana watching him.

(Meanwhile)

Thomas with Annie and Clarabel, runs through a really long bridge. A really long bridge that connect the Island of Sodor and The Village Hidden in the Eddies.

"I miss Lady Kushina and Lord Minato." Annie said.

"Me too." Clarabel said.

"So do I. Those two along with their friend, were really useful team." Thomas said.

It's not long when they arrive of the station near the edge of village when suddenly, some trucks roll by. Follow by a brownish-orange steam engine; a bit long boiler, a large spark-arresting chimney, ten wheels, a long two four-wheel bogies tender with the number 96 on it, cowcatcher, headlights and warning bell along with a whistle, with a loud "'Yee-haw!"

The chasing engine shunted the trucks to the siding.

"That should teach you, y'little whippersnapper!" The Engine said with female voice.

"That's telling them, Jessie!" Thomas call out.

Jessie look back, "Well, howdy there, Thomas. What's bring you here today?"

"The Fat Controller and Sir Robert are here for the meeting with your manager." Thomas said as he slowly move on as Jessie join him.

"Right! Chief told me about the meeting." Jessie said.

The 'Chief' she was talking, is Kia Uzumaki; the last member of the Uzumaki Clan, a very old friend of Kushina's father side of the family.

Just then, a big purple engine was coming by, pulling good trains. It's nearly long as Gordon with ten wheels, copper-topped chimney and six wheels tender with the number 97 on it.

"Good Trains, coming through." Big Engine said with a male voice.

"Hi Bolt." Thomas said as Bolt ride next to him and Jessie.

"Hi there, Thomas." Bolt said.

"I'm here with the Fat Controller and Earl." Thomas said.

"They're here for a meeting with the Chief." Jessie said.

"Maybe they're planning to build a new engine. Last one who been built about a year ago with plastic brake blocks, is too small to pull big heavy loads." Bolt said.

Suddenly' "Who're you calling 'Small'?!" A golden engine, nearly long than Thomas, six wheels, long chimney and long six wheels tender with number 98 on it, racing by, pulling some trucks, nearly in front of the others, forcing them to quick stop, causing the trucks and Annie and Clarabel bumping on them with "Ow!" sounds.

"Thomas!" Annie and Clarable said.

"Sorry." Thomas said with cheeky smile.

"Oh, Jewel." Bolt said.

Jewel stop just few feet away from others, "I maybe the small one around here, but I'm tougher than you and the most beautiful engine of all. And there's nothing wrong with plastic brake blocks as well."

"Unless they sand off, broke off or melt." Bolt said.

"Sugarcube, I think you should change the brakes before bad things will happen." Jessie said.

"Now then, I got work to do." Bolt said as he whistle and then puff away as Jewel move out of the way.

Jewel then glare at the other engines, "My brake won't do any of them. They're just as strong as yours. Much better than James' Wooden Brakes."

(A while later)

Bolt pull the goods train to the hill. As Bolt pull them up the hill, the troublesome trucks are up to their old tricks again.

"Hold back! Hold back!" The Trucks chanted while hold back.

Try as he might, Bolt couldn't pull much further as the loads are getting heavy to pull up the hill, forcing him to stop.

"OH! Not again." Bolt said.

Bolt's driver went to him, "Never mind Bolt, I'll connect for help."

(Meanwhile)

Sir Topham, Sir Robert Norramby and an elderly long sliver hair, bearded man; Kai Uzumaki are sitting around the table, begin the meeting. Just then, the phone rings nearby.

"Excuse me." Kai said before pick up the phone' "Hello?"

After a long chatting, "Ok. Goodbye." Kai hung up.

(Few Minutes later)

Thomas is resting while watching Jessie get couple up with a long goods train when Kai, Fat Controller and Earl arrive.

"Jessie, Bolt needs your help." Kai said.

"My Help Sir?" Jessie asked.

"Yes. The heavy trucks got him stuck on the hill. You need to get over there and give him a push." Kai said.

"Oh! Dagnabit! Not again. My goods train need to get to the other side of the village before night time. I won't be able to get it there on time." Jessie said.

"I can take the train while you help Bolt." Thomas said.

"Oh no. I don't want you to get into trouble after a long trip." Jessie said.

"It's no trouble. I'll get the goods train to that side." Thomas said.

"Well, Ok. Thank you partner." Jessie said as she's uncouple and with the whistle, she puff off to the rescue, "Better go help Bolt now."

As Jessie went off, Thomas went to get couple.

"Now Thomas, be careful. These loads are looking very heavy." Fat Controller said.

"Don't worry Sir. I'll be fine. I'll be back before its time to go home." Thomas said.

With that, with a whistle, Thomas chuff off, pulling really heavy train.

(Meanwhile)

Bolt is still stuck on the hill when Jessie arrive with the whistle.

"Howdy partner. I'm come to give you a push." Jessie said.

"Thank you Jessie. Those troublesome trucks are really more trouble." Bolt said.

Slowly, Jessie bump her buffers on the brake van and push as hard as she can as Bolt pull harder. When they got to the top, "Thanks, Jessie. I got it from here." Bolt said as he thunder down the hill and went on.

Jessie watch Bolt and his train go from the top of the hill, "You're welcome, Partner! I hope Thomas is OK?"

(Meanwhile)

Thomas ride through the rails as the troublesome trucks rattle, groan and moan.

"Come along! Come along!" Thomas said to the trucks.

When Thomas starting to climb the tallest hill, the loads was getting heavy.

"I can do this. I can do this." Thomas chanted as he keeping climbing as best as he can.

When he reach the top of the hill...

CLANKING!

Thomas heard a clang and a prang. Thomas gasped, "Oh no! My brakes are broken!"

So Thomas thunder down the hill and couldn't stop.

"I can't stop! HELP!" Thomas said as he race on.

Bolt is waiting at the signal when speeding blue engine rushing pass.

"Bubbling boilers! Was that Thomas?" Bolt asked.

Meanwhile with Thomas, he race through the track without stopping. Thomas suddenly side turn to the very old track. It's lead straight to abandoned mine where it was block by wooden board wall!

"Cinders and ashes!" Thomas said in scared voice.

With that, Thomas crash through the wooden wall and still not stopping.

"Help!" Thomas said.

Thomas race through rusty tracks, going down very and very fast, forward on fast then went up and getting slowly but sadly still going. He exited out but to Thomas shock, a few yards away from the tunnel, is end of the track with no bummers! After his four wheels off the rail, he finally stop but...

"Bust my buffers! I'm stuck!" Thomas said.

Thomas try to move back but this four wheels go the ground spins around and Thomas couldn't move.

"Oh no! I can't get back to the track." Thomas said before he whistling, "Help!"

(Meanwhile)

Hana, Hiashi, their 3 years old daughter named Hinata and few bodyguards, wonder through the forest outside of the Leaf Village. Just then, their heard something.

"Do you hear that?" Hana asked.

"Probably just some birds." Hiashi said.

"No. Listen..." Hana said.

...

*WHISTLE!*

"It's coming from those bushes." Hana said as she went through, follow by everyone. A while later, they found a strange thing. A blue steam engine with number one!

"THOMAS!" Hana said as she head to trapped Thomas.

"Miss Hana, younger cousin of Sir Robert Norramby also a friend of Kushina?!" Thomas asked in surprise.

"The same. What happen and what are you doing here?" Hana asked.

"I was helping Jessie with her goods train then suddenly, my brakes have broken and I was running through old mine and then, well here I am." Thomas said.

"Oh dear. Can you get back on the rails?" Hana asked.

"Tried. I'm stuck." Thomas said.

"Ok, hold on." Hana said.

With that, Hana place her hands under Thomas' front and LIFT him up, pushing him back on the rails and put him back on the rails.

"Wow! The training you have with your teacher come in handy. Thanks." Thomas said.

However, before Thomas could puff away...

"Wait! I need your help." Hana said.

"What should of help?" Thomas asked as he stop.

"I need to see Sir Topham Hatt. It's urgent!" Hana said.

Thomas wasn't so sure if he can help her get to the Fat Controller, "Well... I don't know. My brakes..."

"Please? This might be my only chance." Hana said with a tear coming down.

Thomas doesn't want to see Earl's cousin sad, "OK. Hop on."

Hana nodded before she turn to her family and bodyguards, "Take care of each other."

"Mommy! Where are you going? I want you to stay." Hinata said as she hug her mother's legs.

Hana knee down and hug her sweet little girl, "Mommy needs to short out few things. But I'll be back soon. Untill then, you be good little girl." Hana said before hop on Thomas' cab.

Hiashi look at Thomas, "Take care of her."

"I will." Thomas said and he puff backward. A few moment later, you could hear a screaming sound.

(Few hours later)

Sir Topham Hatt, Sir Robert Norramby and Kai Uzumaki are waiting at the station for Thomas.

"I hope he's alright." The Fat Controller said in worry.

Suddenly...

*WHISTLE!* *WHISTLE!*

Everyone heard a familiar whistle. they turn and saw a small blue steam engine coming down fast! Thomas quicky run pass the station!

"Thomas?!" Fat Controller call out.

"Sorry, Sir! Can't Talk right now! Don't have brakes!" Thomas yelled as he continue to run.

At the yard, Jessie shunt some trucks and coaches to the siding when she heard Thomas' whistle. She then saw Thomas coming in fast!

"This won't be good." Thomas said as he keep whistling, "Watch out! I can't stop!"

Jessie got herself in front of running engine.

Hana saw Jessie in the way, "Jessie, get out of the way!"

"Jessie, move!" Thomas call out.

With a long "JESSSIIIEEEEE!", Thomas and Jessie collide. Jessie use her brakes to slow down Thomas and then, they stop just before Jessie hit the bumpers.

"Thanks for the help." Thomas said with the smile.

"You're welcome, partner." Jessie said, smile back.

"THOMAS!"

The Fat Controller, Earl and Kai run to Thomas.

"Thomas, what happen?" Fat Controller asked.

"Sorry sir. My brakes have broken." Thomas said.

Hana climb out of the cab. Earl saw Hana.

"Hana is that you?" Earl asked.

Earl slowly move to Hana Hyuga before suddenly hugging her, "HANA!"

"OH! ROBERT!" Hana said.

Sir Robert Norramby release his younger cousin.

"Or should it be Earl?" Hana asked.

"And you're the wife of the head of the Hyuga Clan head." Earl said.

"We have a lot to catch up." Hana said before her eyes widen as she suddenly remembers, "Wait! What am I doing, being silly?! Is Sir Topham Hatt here?! I need to speak with him!" Hana said.

Sir Topham Hatt head to his friend's cousin, "What's wrong?"

"I need to talk with you. It's important." Hana said.

"What is it, my dear?" The Fat Controller asked.

"Not outside." Hana said.

"Very well, we'll have a talk inside my office." Kai said.

Everyone nodded as they head to the office, leaving the engines confuse.

"What was that all about?" Bolt asked as he arrive nearby.

"I don't know. She only wants to see the Fat Controller." Thomas said.

Just then, Jewel join in, slowly coming to stop near Thomas, "I believe Miss Hana Hyuga wants the most beautiful engine like me."

The other engines roll their eyes, as Thomas says, "I don't think so. She's sounds worried."

(Inside the office)

Kai, the Fat Controller and Earl along with Hana Hyuga sitting around the table.

"Now, what is it you want to tell me?" Sir Topham asked.

"Well, it about Kushina..." Hana said.

"I know what happen to her, her husband and her son. They all dead by the Nine-Tailed Fox." Sir Topham said with a tear.

"What if I tell you that her son is alive and well?" Hana asked.

"W-what?! But the letter..."

"Is a lie! Trying to keep Naruto to turn him into a weapon just because the Nine-Tailed Fox is sealed inside of him. Minato wants his son to be see as a hero for keeping the Nine-Tailed at bay, but the villagers didn't honor his wish. They only see Naruto as a Nine-Tailed reborn. So they refuse to sell him anything, no one looking after him and... And..." Hana try to say with tears growing.

"And what?" Earl asked.

"And... they beat him up close to death." Hana cried.

"What!? What about Jiraiya?" Sir Topham asked.

"We couldn't connect him or my sensei." Hana said.

(Outside)

The engines are waiting, wondering what's going on. Suddenly, the Fat Controller run pass, follow by Earl and Kai along with Hana. Earl jump and grab the Fat Controller.

"What are you doing?!" Earl asked.

"I'm going to swim to save my grandnephew!" Sir Topham said, trying to get free.

"But you can't swim!" Kai said.

"I can try!" Sir Topham said.

The engines just watch in surprise and confuse. Earl manage to turn the Fat Controller around and slap his face few times.

"Snap out of it! I'm mad at those villagers as much as you do, but we can just march there without plan or back up." Earl said.

"Excuse me, sirs, can any of you tell us, what is going on?" Thomas asked.

"Oh, sorry Thomas. It just that, remember what the i said about Kushina and her family?" Sir Topham asked.

"Yes sir." Thomas said.

"Well, we've been lied! My little grandnephew is alive and in trouble." Sir Topham said.

"WHAT!?" The engines asked in shock.

"The best thing we can do is to get back to the Sodor, get my army and few warrior maids from the Uzumaki manson and then, march straight towards the Hidden Leaf Village." Earl said.

"And my Ninjas as well."Kai said.

"Right! I'll get Annie and Clarabel!" Thomas said but just before he's about to puff,

"Wait a minute! You can't because your brakes are broken." Hana reminded Thomas.

"I'll take Thomas to the Steam Works." Bolt said before he couple up with Thomas.

"And I'll take the Chiefs back to Sodor with Annie and Clarabel. Don't worry partner, I'll take good care of them." Jessie said.

Thomas nodded as Bolt pull him to their Steam Works.

Jessie then went to fetches Thomas' coaches.

(And done! What do you think? A bit a long chapter isn't it?

Anyway, here a infor about my OC Engines;

Name: Jessie

Class: B&O Class B

Number: 96

Data: Jessie is a bave and kind engine with cowgirl style. She treating the troublesome trucks like cows.

Name: Bolt

Class: GWR King Class

Number: 97

Data: Bolt is a strong and fast engine of the The Village Hidden in the Eddies. He doesn't mind pulling goods train and coaches.

Name: Jewel

Class: LB&SCR B1 Class

Number: 98

Data: Jewel is a hardhead lady engine who thinks about her beauty golden paint. She loves pulling clean coaches but hate dirty trucks.

What do you think? See you all soon.

P.S Thank you Username Chris the Metis, for the idea of Hana and Earl.) 


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto Uzumaki: Prince of the Rails!

Chapter 3

Sitting in his office, the Third Hokage just finish the paper work and pull out an orange book.

"Finally, a break." Hiruzen said.

However, he heard a whopping sounds from outside. The old Hokage look out of the window and saw what made him fear.

A sky full of flying machines (Helicopters). Some of them are carrying strange vehicles (Tanks).

"HOKAGE! EARL OF SODOR AND HIS FRIEND WANTS TO HAVE A MEETING WITH YOU AND THE COUNCILLORS NOW! BE READY!" One of the Helicopter said, not the pilot driving it, but the copter itself!

The Third Hokage then snaps his fingers then, two ANBU arrive, kneeing before the their village leader.

"Crow, you go and inform the councillors at once." Hiruzen said.

"Yes, Lord Hokage." Crow mask ANBU said in calm voice before he disappear.

"Dog, you will go and get Naruto and take him to my place. Stay with him till I get there." Hiruzen said.

"At once." Dog mask ANBU said before he too disappear.

(Meanwhile)

Naruto was running away because he was chase by the mob of villagers with some Ninjas.

"Get back here, Demon Brat!" Female villager said.

"We'll finish you off where the Fourth Hokage started!" Male villager said.

"But I didn't do anything!" Naruto said.

"Lier!" Male ninja said, throwing a Kunai.

That kunai hit Naruto on the leg and he fall to the ground. before he could get up, the mod surround him and starting to beat him up! A while later, the seem to be the leader, Jonin judging by the jacket his wearing, rise his kunai high.

"Time to die, Demon!" Jonin said.

Suddenly, his arm was cut off by something, follow by other few ninjas and villagers.

"Oh dear, I missed. Guess I'm not as skillful as I used to be in my youth." A elderly man said as he appear from the ally nearby.

"What do you expect? You're an old retired man." A woman said as she join him, follow by more women.

The old man has a grey hair and moustache, blue eyes and wears a business suit and monocle on his right eye. His name is Mr Steve.

First woman has short orange hair, green eyes and wears short skirt maid uniform. She has guns stap to her legs and waist. Her name is Seira.

Second woman has long sliver hair, green eyes and wears bodysuit like maid uniform. She has a bandages around her forehead. Her name is Yuffie.

Third woman has a long violet hair, brown eyes and wears Samurai like maid uniform. She has a eye patch on her left eye. Stap to her waist is a katana. Her name is Tsubaki

And Last woman has a long ocean blue hair, golden eyes, large cleavage, even larger than Tsunade's, and wears full skirt maid uniform. Her name is Rukia.

"Who are you guys?" A leader asked as he hold his cut arm under his other arm to try to stop the bleeding.

"My name is Mr Steve. I'm a butler of the Uzumaki manson in the Island of Sodor. These lovely ladies are the maids." Mr Steve said.

Rukia run to Naruto then place her ear against Naruto's chest. A while later, Rukia then lift Naruto up, holding him in her arms.

"He's unconscious but alive." Rukia said.

"They're one of the Demons lovers!" Man said.

"Get them!" Woman said.

With remaining ninjas leading, the mob rush to them. Mr Steve wave his arms which wave wires, Tsubaki pull out her katana, Yuffie went on fighting stand and Seira pull out her guns. They run to the mob. Tsubaki slash couple ninjas in half. Yuffie full her hands with chakra and take out few people. Seira firing her guns at anyone coming in close. Mr Steve wrap the wires around few ninjas and pull them hard, riping the targets in pieces. A while later, Mr Steve and the maids with Naruto in Rukia's arms, clear off the fools and make their way to the Hokage Tower.

(Meanwhile)

It didn't take long till the councillors take places inside the meeting room. With them are Sir Topham Hatt, Sir Robert Norramby and his forces, and Kia Uzumaki and his ninjas. Hana Hyuga got to Hiashi before he head to the meeting room and join him. The Third Hokage stand up.

"Welcome... Mr..." The Third Hokage said, try to know their name.

"My name is Sir Robert Norramby or Earl of Sodor as the islanders call me. These are my friends. Kai Uzumaki, the thought to be last member of the Uzumaki Clan and a very old friend of Kushina's father side of the family. And My best friend, Sir Topham Hatt, Kushina's uncle." Earl said with the narrow eyes.

Hiruzen's eyes widen in worry!

"And we are here because you lied to us!" Fat Controller said in angry.

Before the Third Hokage can speak, a fat member of the civilian councillors beat him, "What do you mean 'We lied to you'?! We never gone to your crazy island!"

Before Sir Topham Hatt could say, everyone heard a bang and scream and the doors kick open and two ANBU fall down as the butler and maids arrive.

"Here he is, sir." Mr Steve said with the bow.

"Oh! Let me see him! Let me see him!" Earl said as he try to get closer before he stop by Rukia's glare.

"Step away, Earl! A family of Mistress Kushina see Master Naruto first." Rukia said before went to Sir Topham.

Fat Controller went over and see his grandnephew. Besides the whiskers like mark on Naruto's cheeks, dry blood, mud and bruises, Naruto look just like Minato.

"Oh, Naruto. I'm so sorry you had a horrible start. But I'll make sure you have a better new life." Fat Controller said.

"Well spoken, sir. Right now, we need medical team." Rukia said.

The medical team nodded and went to work. One of the medical soldier took Naruto before they went off. Suddenly...

"Was that the Demon?!" The same fat civilian councillor asked in rage.

Suddenly, after a loud BANG sound, something hit him on the forehead and he fall down dead. Everyone turn to see Seira hold out her weapon the Ninjas never seem before.

Seira blow the steam out of her gun barrel before turn to the councillors and Hokage, "Anyone else?"

Everyone is so shock but their manage to shake their head for no.

"Good." Seira said.

"Why are you helping the De- boy?" Haruno civilian councillor asked.

"I just said it. Master Naruto is Sir Topham Hatt's grandnephew. Let me explain, our mistress and Master Naruto's mother, Kushina Uzumaki is Sir Topham Hatt's niece. She and her husband used to come to Sodor every summer to help out with Kushina's family heirloom." Rukia said.

"And in case you couldn't remember or guess who she married to, her husband is Minato Namikaze." Mr Steve said.

"WHAT?! THAT DEMON IS THE SON OF OUR BELOVED HOKAGE!? I WON'T BE-" The male civilian councillor got stab by the Kunai thrown by Yuffie.

"Nice shot, Yuffie. Guess all of those training pay off." Mr Steve said.

"Thank you, sir." Yuffie said.

"Well now, dear friend. How about we leave this nasty place and take Naruto to his new home? His family manson home, that is." Earl said.

"You can't take Naruto." Danzo said, not wanting to lose his soon to be weapon.

"And why not? I'm his Granduncle." Fat Controller said.

"That boy is the Jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox! There for, he's the Hidden Leaf Village's property!" Danzo said.

"Property? Property!? PROPERTY!? He's a child, not a item! He was gang up and beating by your ninjas and villagers!" Tsubaki said in rage!

The Third Hokage and Danzo moan for it. These fools...

"I do apologise. We'll punish those who attack Naruto." Danzo said.

"That won't be necessary. They already taking care of." Tsubaki said as she patting her katana.

Everyone from the village was shock.

"You killed them! You have no right!" Danzo said.

"It's our right to serve and protect the Sodor side Uzumaki Clan." Mr Steve said.

"Never the less, Naruto must stay in the village to protect it." Koharu said.

"Is that so?" Earl asked with narrow eyes.

"Correct." Homura said.

"I see. If that is the case, then this village will be destroyed." Earl said shocking the council.

"But you can't! Fire Daimyo won't allow it!" Danzo said.

"Oh, really?" Earl asked before one of his men hand the paper to the Hokage.

The Hokage took the paper and read it.

"It's from Fire Daimyo. He went along with Earl and Sir Topham Hatt." Hiruzen said.

"And with Whirlpool Ninjas by their side, The Leaf Village won't have a chance." Kai said.

Hiashi then decided to speak. "Perhaps there is another way to avoid destruction and bloodshed, sirs."

Everyone turn their attention to the Hyuga clan head. Sir Robert Norramby then smile.

"Ah, Hiashi! How is my cousin in law?" Earl asked.

I'm doing ok, Earl. Anyway, I'm sure Kushina and Hana told you guys about betrothal that me and Minato set up between my eldest daughter; Hinata Hyuga and his son. I have the betrothal contract that we've sign in my compound for safe keeping." Hiashi said.

"Why yes. My darling little niece told me about it." Fat Controller said before have a thought, "Excuse us for the moment."

With that, Fat Controller, Earl and Kai went outside to have a little talk. A while later, they come back in.

"If we agree with this. You must first agree to my dear friend Sir Topham Hatt's condition." Earl said.

"Very well, what condition?" Hiashi asked.

"My only condition is... Miss Hinata will not be sealed with your clan's Cage Bird Seal." Sir Topham said.

Everyone are shock about that condition, especially since the Hyuga Clan are high protective of their bloodline.

"I agree of your condition." Hiashi said.

"So am I, dear sir." Hana said.

"Good. If the elders ask, tell them, I don't want my growing family banded like slave." Sir Topham Hatt said.

Hiashi and Hana nodded.

"Now with that taking care off..." Tsubaki said before suddenly, she disappear and reappear in front of Danzo, pull out her katana and cut Danzo's head off, "That's for treating Master Naruto like a weapon and item."

"Now then. Let us be going." Earl said before everyone from Sodor leaving.

(Few weeks later)

Hearing whopping sound, Naruto slowly open his eyes. He's in some kind of metal wagon or something. Then Naruto notices his head is laying on a large cleavage woman's laps.

"Where am I?" Naruto try to asked through the noise.

Lucky, Rukia manage to heard Naruto and look down.

"Master Naruto! You're awake. Everyone, He's awake!" Rukia called to her fellow maids and butler in chance.

Soon, Mr Steve and the Maids move closer to see their new master.

"Master Naruto, how are you feel?" Mr Steve asked.

Naruto sit up, "I'm fine. But why are you calling me master?"

"Because you our master under your mother side of the family." Seira said.

"You knew my mother!? Do you also knew my father!? Who are they!?" Naruto asked.

Mr Steve and the maids laugh at Naruto's questions.

"All in good time once we land. For now, have a look outside." Rukia said as she help her master move closer to the window.

Naruto look outside and see that whatever this ride is, is flying over the sea.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked.

"To your new island home." Tsubaki said.

A while later, the copters land by the army airport. Slowly, everyone climb out. Rukia help Naruto out.

"Master Naruto, welcome to the Island of Sodor." Rukia said.

Naruto looks around the army side before he look further away and see the beautiful view, "Wow."

"Hello! Hello! Hello!" A voice called out.

Naruto turn to see a fat suited man running to him. Naruto in fear hide behind Rukia. When the man arrive...

"Dear Naruto, how are you feeling?" Fat man asked.

Naruto was too afraid to say before Rukia move away and got behind Naruto, place her hands on Naruto's shoulders, "It's OK, Master. This is Sir Topham Hatt, your granduncle."

The moment he heard that, Naruto's eyes went widen, "REALLY!?"

"Of course. I'm your mother's un-" Fat Controller was cut off by Naruto run to him and hug him.

Everyone awe as they watch the reunited family.

"Mr Hatt, I believe we should head to the manson now. The other maids are waiting for their new master." Mr Steve said.

"Right. Let's go." Sir Topham said.

"Are we going on that flying wagon again?" Naruto asked, point at one of the Helicopters.

"It's called Helicopter. And no, we're not." Rukia said as she grab Naruto's hand and guide him away with Mr Steve and other maids follow.

Naruto holds Sir Topham's hand as well. The Fat Controller smile. Then Naruto look at a car.

"What about this wagon?" Naruto asked.

"Car and no." Rukia said.

When they arrive at train station...

"We're taking a train." Fat Controller said.

"...What's a train?" Naruto asked.

"You see. I need to make a quick call. Stay with Rukia and others. I'll be right back." Fat Controller said before when off.

"Well, while we wait, you have any questions?" Rukia asked.

Naruto nodded, "First question, Who are my parents?"

Rukia smile, "Your parents are Minato Namikaze, the Forth Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki, the Red Death."

"My Father is the Forth Hokage!? COOL! Ok, next question, why didn't come sooner?" Naruto asked.

Mr Steve and the maids low their head. Naruto thought he might upset them till...

"We thought you were dead." Tsubaki said in sadness.

"What?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"Your granduncle was heart broken when he got a letter about the Leaf Village. We didn't know you are alive if Thomas didn't broke his brakes and meet up with your mother's best friend and team-mate, Hana Hyuga." Yuffie said.

Naruto then smile at his new found family, "Ok, next question..."

(Meanwhile)

Sir Topham Hatt is on the phone.

"Yes, sweetheart. We just got back." Fat Controller said through the phone.

"Yes, dear. We've recuse Naruto and waiting for an engine." Fat Controller said.

"You'll select one of the engine and come pick us up? Wonderful, Jane Hatt." Sir Topham said.

"I'm sure he'll love to meet you too. Also, I need you to-"

"You already send Hiro to pick her up and take her off?! You're read my mind! See you soon. Love you. Goodbye." Sir Topham hang up before he went back to Naruto and others.

"Everyone, my wife, Lady Jane Hatt AKA, your grandaunt Naruto, is on her way to pick us up." Sir Topham said.

A while later, a whistle sound was heard and Naruto jump in fear into Sir Topham's arms.

"Calm down, Master. That's just a steam engine whistle. That's mean a train is coming." Rukia said with a giggle.

Just then, a red engine arrive with three coaches. A short, straighter brown hair lady in blue dress and wears a match hat climb out and run to Fat Controller, Naruto, Mr Steve and maids. When she near them, she knee in front of Naruto.

"You must be Naruto Uzumaki, my young grandnephew. I'm Lady Jane Hatt, your grandaunt." Lady Jane Hatt said.

"Nice to meet you, grandaunt." Naruto said.

"I please to meet you, sir." A voice said.

"Thank you." Naruto said, turn to the voice.

"You're welcome." Red engine said.

...

"AAAAHHHHH! It TALK!" Naruto yelled in awe and shock.

"Oh, sorry. Naruto, this is James, my number 5 engine. All the engines and pretty much all the vehicles could talk. Don't ask why." Fat Controller said.

"Sorry, sir. Didn't mean to scared you." James said.

"I wasn't scared! I was a bit surprise. That's all." Naruto said.

"Well, without further ado, let's head to the manson." Sir Topham said.

With that, with a help from Rukia, Naruto join his now found family in one of the coaches. Mr Steve head to Rukia, "Rukia, as I am very busy of all manson and maids, seeing how great you are with kids, I need you to be Naruto's handmaid. Do you accept?"

Rukia was surprise! She's always want to be Kushina's child's handmaid when she was young after hearing about Kushina being pregnant. After hearing her Master and Mistress dead along with Naruto, she just be normal maid as well as helping Sir Topham Hatt by babysitting his grandkids or at the fair. But now Naruto is alive and with his family, this is her chance!

"I accept your choice. I won't let you, Master Naruto or his family down." Rukia said with a smile and bow to Mr Steve.

Mr Steve smile back before he join the other maids in other coaches while Rukia join her master and his family in their coach. After the guardsman blow his whistle, with his whistle, James puff off to Naruto's new home. A while later, Naruto could hardly contain his Uzumaki excitement as he keep running to left side window to right side window every time he see the mansons.

"Is it this one?" Naruto as from the left side before he went to the right, "Is it that one? Come on! Tell me!"

Rukia grab Naruto and sit him down next to her, "We'll be there soon. Be patient, Master Naruto."

Naruto groaned, "But I hate waiting. I now, have my family and home. All these years, I been living in the streets and hoping that my family are out there to save me from my bad life and taking me home."

"I fully understand, my dear grandnephew. I'm going to make sure you will have a better life in the Sodor." Sir Topham said.

"Thanks Sir." Naruto said.

"There's no need to call me 'Sir'. Just call me granduncle Topham." Fat Controller said.

"Ok, Granduncle Fatty Hatty." Naruto said with the smile.

Sir Topham was surprise while his wife and Naruto's handmaid clover their mouth to hide the smile and giggle.

"Oh no..." Sir Topham Hatt just said.

(While Later)

James arrive to nearby the switch point, his driver switch the track and then James puff to the siding where a platform is before James stop. Everyone climb out.

"Here it is, Master Naruto." Mr Steve said, pointing at the building.

Naruto look ahead and his eyes wide with wonder. A five storey castle looking manson, surrounding by beautiful garden, a beautiful water fountain and by the big double doors, is a 25 feet tall flagpole with the symbol of the Uzumaki Clan flag flapping wit the wind. Few feet away from the manson is a giant shed with the single rail track lead between the shed and sideline that's connect to the main line.

"Wow! It's for me!?" Naruto asked.

"Got that right, Master Naruto." Tsubaki said.

"Well now Naruto, sadly I have to get back to work. I want you to behave yourself while living here." Sir Topham said as his wife sadly climb back on James.

"Sir Hatt, you and your family wouldn't mind join for a little dinner?" Mr Steve asked.

Sir Topham stop then smile, "We'll be there." Then Sir Topham climb onboard.

Mr Steve dig through his pocket till he pull out his whistle. After Mr Steve blow his whistle, with a toots of his whistle, James puff off, a bit too hard, shake his coaches with Sir Topham Hatt and Lady Jane Hatt. Naruto laugh at it as he wave goodbye.

"Oops. Sorry, Sir and Lady." James said as he chuff away.

Everyone watch James puffing off till he's out of sight.

"Now then, they'll be with us at 7pm for family dinner so you can get to know them all. In the meantime, let us show you around your new and real home." Mr Steve said.

With that, after Naruto grab Rukia's hand, they head through the garden to the manson. Yuffie and Seira open the door.

"Welcome to you new home, master." A whole line of maids said as they bow to their new master.

Naruto look around as he, Mr Steve, Rukia and the warrior maids walk through the maid line.

"Are all workers in this manson are maids, Mr Steve?" Naruto asked.

"The maids have a terrible past before your ancestors found them and help them as best as they can." Mr Steve said.

"It's true!" The maids said.

"They recuse us." Yuffie said before Seira push pass her, "They give us new life."

"For that, we own our lifes to your ancestors. And now, we serve you, Master." Rukia said.

They stop in a big room with a large flat screen TV, three sofas, red rug and bookshelf.

"This is the living room. Here, you can watch TV, Read a book near the fireplace or just relax on the sofa." Rukia said.

"Cool." Naruto said.

They then went to the big room with a long and big table.

"This is the dinner room. Every meal time, you will sit on the head seat and have you meal."

"Wow." Naruto said.

They then went to the large shining kitchen.

"As you guess, This is the kitchen." Rukia said.

"Again, Wow. Can I cook there?!" Naruto asked.

Mr Steve and the maids laugh.

"Master, there's no need for you to cook your own food. Sarah and Jenny are the best cooking maids of all. If you're growing hungry..." Mr Steve said before he reach for the bell pull near the door, "Just pull this and those two will come and see what you would like to eat."

Suddenly, Naruto's tummy is making noise before Naruto blush.

"Guess you should try it out." Tsubaki said, wave her hand at the bell pull.

Naruto slowly head to the rope and pull, hearing the bell sound. Just then, two women wearing white maid uniform, arrive. One of them head a blonde hair while other have green hair.

"You rang, Master?" The cook maids asked with a bow.

"...Could you make me some ramen?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, master." Blonde hair woman; Sarah said.

"Anything for you, master." A green hair woman, Jenny said.

With that, they went to work.

"While we wait, let carry on with the tour." Mr Steve said.

With that, they went on. They end up a large empty room.

"This is the ballroom. This is where the parties held." Rukia said.

"So big." Naruto said.

They then went to the room full of desks and chairs facing the blackboard.

"Here, you can learn basics and live." Rukia said.

They then went to room where dummies are.

"This is the room where you can learn to be a Ninja or Samurai. Some new maids even go there to be them just to protect the Uzumaki Family." Rukia said.

"Cool! Can I be both Ninja and Samurai?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe." Yuffie said.

After that, they went up the stairs. They went to the shining bathroom.

"Here's the bathroom." Rukia said.

As they head on, Naruto spot a door with his name on it.

"We have so many spare rooms for guests. We sometimes do get guests coming-"

Rukia sudden stop as Naruto isn't with her or others!

"Master Naruto!" Rukia call out.

Seira then saw one of the room doors open. She head to that door and saw something, "Over here!"

Everyone come by and see Naruto on his knees in the centre of the baby room. It had a baby changing table, a toy box and crib. Naruto is having some tears. Rukia push pass, knee near Naruto and hug him, letting him cry on her uniform.

"T-they made this for me?" Naruto asked.

"That's right. We could have do it for them, but they said 'We want to do it on our own for my little Naruto.' That shows how much they were looking forward to have you in their arms. We may not be your parents, but I'm sure your granduncle and other family members along with us will always look after you for them." Rukia said as she gently shake both her and Naruto.

After a while, Naruto calm down before they went to the last room Mr Steve and the maids plan to show Naruto. A big bedroom with King size bed, a double door walk-in closet and a lamp and picture frame on the bed stand.

"And this is the master bedroom. Your parents used to sleep in there while they visiting the Island of Sodor. And for now on, this will be your bedroom." Rukia said.

"Really!?" Naruto asked.

"Of course. Now Sarah and Jenny must have finish your snack right now." Mr Steve said.

(Evening)

Naruto is having a bubble bath with Rukia and some helper maids, wash him while talking.

"I still can't believe that those villagers did this to Master Naruto." One of the maids said.

"I know. But he's here, safe and sound." Rukia said.

(Outside of the manson)

Sir Topham Hatt and his family arrive with Winston, the car on rails, near platform of the Uzumaki Manson.

"Here we are." Sir Topham said, helping his wife and mother out of Winston, along with his grandkids which one of them has carry a plastic bag.

They head to the doors then Fat Controller ring the doorbell. A while later, Mr Steve open the door.

"Ah, Good evening, Sirs and madams. Master will be join you and dinner will be ready in shortly."Mr Steve said.

Just then, Rukia with Naruto's rag clothes coming down from the stairs, then saw Hatt family.

"Good evening, I just about to get Master's only clothes to be wash." Rukia said as she look sadly at clothes.

Just then, one of the Fat Controller's grandkids, Stephen Hatt hand the plastic bag to Rukia, "Miss Rukia, these were my old clothes. It's not much but these should fit him."

"You giving your old clothes to Master Naruto? Master Naruto will be glad to have them. Thank you." Rukia said before she careless drop Naruto's rag clothes and went back up the stairs.

(A few moments later)

Sir Topham Hatt and all the family are sitting around and dinning table, waiting for Naruto to join in.

"So, darling, when are you going to give Naruto his family heirloom?" Jane asked.

"When he's ready. Mr Steve and the maids are already plan to teach and train him." Sir Topham said.

"That's good, because as soon as he gets her, you will need all the help you can get." Dowager Hatt, Fat Controller's mother said.

"Come in, young master. Don't be shy." Rukia's voice said from behind the door.

Slowly, the door open and Naruto, now wearing smart clean clothes made his way to his family. Naruto turn to Stephen.

"Thank you for the clothes." Naruto said.

"You're welcome. Glad to help. I'm Stepham, your great...how many greats will that be? Oh, forget it. Let's just say I'm your cousin." Stephen said.

Sir Topham's granddaughter wave at Naruto, "I'm Bridget. Like Stepham, I'm also your cousin."

"And I'm Dowager Hatt, your great, great, great-grandmother. But just call me Grandma." Dowager said.

"Ok, Grandma." Naruto said.

"Come Master, dinner will be ready soon and you need to sit down." Rukia said as she guide Naruto to the head chair.

After that, the maids come in with meals. Naruto and Hatt family talk about, have a good laugh and helping Naruto to understand about steam engines.

(Night time)

Rukia just tug Naruto in his new bed.

"I love this place Rukia. I wish I can drive a steam engine and be Really Useful Engine driver." Naruto said, sleepy.

Rukia hide her knowing smile through the dark, "Maybe someday, you will." Rukia then kiss Naruto on his forehead as he fall asleep.

"Sweet dreams, young master." Rukia said as she turn off and lights and quietly leaves the room.

(And done! Wow, that's a very long chapter. Hope you like it. See you all soon!) 


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto Uzumaki: Prince of the Rails!

Chapter 4

Naruto had been having a nice dream. He dreamt that his biological Granduncle has come and rescued him and bring him to the island with talking engines. Then he was brought to a nice manson full of maids with the butler as the one in charge. Naruto knows when he wake up, he'll be back in the orphanage or streets of the Hidden Leaf Village. With that in mind, he finally opened his eyes to begin another day of his dreary existence.

The first thing that Naruto noticed when he woke up was that he was not in streets. He's in the nice bedroom he saw in his dream! Just then, he heard a big whistle from outside of his window. Naruto run to the window, pull the curtains open and see a huge blue engine with at least seven coaches!

"Express, coming through!" A big blue engine yelled.

Naruto watch the big engine run passing by, when he heard a knock on his door.

"Master Naruto, are you awake?" Rukia's voice asked from the door.

"Yea! I'm awake." Naruto said as he turn to the door.

The door open up and Rukia walk in, seeing Naruto near the window.

"What are you looking at?" Rukia asked.

"I just saw a big blue engine running passed." Naruto said.

"Big blue engine...? OH! You mean Gordon. Yeah, he is big, isn't he?" Rukia asked as she look through a bag of spare clothes that Stephen gave to Naruto.

"How many engines around!?" Naruto asked.

"Not sure. Lost count." Rukia said, setting the clothes on unmade bed, "Anyway, breakfast is almost ready. then after that, we'll do some homeschool then training and around noon, Your grandaunt will come round to take you out shopping for new clothes. Then we'll go see Your granduncle in his office."

Naruto stare at Rukia with wide eyes. So many things to do.

A few moments later, dressing up, Naruto wait on his head chair of the dinning table, for his breakfast. The cooking maids arrive with big breakfast; some toasts, sausages, eggs and lastly, pancakes.

"Wow! Talk about big breakfast." Naruto said with wonder.

"Well, don't just sit there with your tummy rumble. Dig in." Rukia said.

Naruto nodded and starting to eat it.

(Few hours after breakfast)

"Now to review, master." Rukia said as she stand near the blackboard, writing something.

Naruto and Rukia are now inside the homeschool room.

Naruto is at the desk, looking bored. Naruto then look out the window, watching engines run pass. birds fly nearby.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto snap out of his thought.

"Now that I have your attention, could you tell me what's 2 + 2?" Rukia asked.

"...22?"

Rukia slap her forehead, "Oh dear. This might be harder than I thought."

(A while later)

*THWACK!*

The sound of wood striking wood reverberated through the open air.

"Not even close, master." Tsubaki said.

Both Tsubaki and her master are in the Dojo, training for sword fight with wooden swords. Rukia is sitting on the chair by the wall with towel and water bottle.

Naruto stare at his Captain of his Samurai Maids, before he charge at her. Naruto swing his wooden sword alot but Tsubaki dodging and blocking those attacks till Tsubaki knock Naruto's sword away then had the sword tip near Naruto's neck, "Dead."

Tsubaki went to pick up Naruto's sword, "That's enough training for the day, It's nearly noon so Lady Hatt should be on her way."

Rukia head to Naruto, giving him the water bottle and towel.

(Noon time)

Fat Controller just drop his wife with Winston. After waving goodbye to her husband, Lady Hatt head to the mansion.

After the doorbell rang, Mr Steve open the door and let her in, "Good afternoon, madam. Master will be with you later." Mr Steve then take Lady Jane's hat and lead her to the living room then went off.

A while later, Naruto enter the living room with Rukia by his side. When Naruto saw his grandaunt, he run to her and hug her which Lady Hatt is happy to return.

"Hi Grandaunt!" Naruto said.

"Hello Naruto. Sleep well last night?" Lady Jane asked.

Naruto nodded. Just then, a maid came by.

"Master, The carriage is ready." A maid said with a bow.

Naruto had no idea what she meant but lucky, Rukia was here, "Thank you, Charlotte. That'll be all."

Maid bow to Naruto again before she went off.

With that, after picking up Lady Hatt's hat, they went to the road behind the mansion. Standing here was a beautiful black horse and gold and sliver carriage.

"Master Naruto, this is Applejack. She's the best carriage puller of all." Rukia said as she stroke Applejack.

After Naruto give Applejack a good stroke, He and his Grandaunt climb on while Rukia climb on the driver seat and took the lead.

"Tck-tck. Let's go, girl." Rukia said, shake the lead a bit.

Applejack starting to pull the carriage away. A while later, they arrive through town. Just then, They saw Seira carrying bags.

"Whoa. Steady, girl." Rukia said, stopping Applejack before she turn to the Captain of the Gun-Maids, "What are you doing here?"

"Sight seeing." Seira joked, "It's my turn to do grocery shopping."

Naruto look around the town when a question sudden came to his mind.

"Grandaunt?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, dear?" Lady Hatt asked.

"How come there're no ninjas?" Naruto asked.

"Well, there were ninjas a long time ago but unlike the others, our ninjas has got more advantage." Jane Hatt said.

"Between First and Second Great Ninja War, one of your ancestors found Sodor, he also found some items that build all this." Rukia said as she wave her arms of all town and vehicles.

"Plus, we have something more better than 'Ninja tools'. Want to see one, Master?" Seira asked with proud smile.

With that, Seira pull out her handgun to show her master who look at it with stars in his eyes.

"Awesome!" Naruto said.

"Here master, have a close look." Seira said as she empty her gun before handed it over to Naruto.

"Cool." Naruto said as he look at the gun with awe.

"Since then, first cars was build. Then suddenly, few of those cars began to talk. After that, steam engines have build over rail tracks. The engines were build in your mother's birthplace; The Village Hidden in the Eddies." Rukia said.

"Since the Second Great Ninja War, here on Island of Sodor, we never have any ninjas besides the maids of the Uzumaki Mansion. We have solders with tanks, battleships and battle Helicopters. We have more advantage than any ninja villages beside Hidden Eddies village." Lady Hatt said.

"We normally have peace. But when the Village Hidden in the Eddies is in trouble like during the Thrid Great Ninja war, we rush in with our army carried by the Engines and defence them." Seira said as she got her gun back.

"Well, we better get moving. Lots to do before we head to Knapford station to see Sir Topham. Let's go, Applejack." Rukia said.

Applejack then began to move on while Seira carry on grocery shopping.

(Few hours later)

The Fat Controller was busy with paperwork in his office in Knapford station, then the telephone rings. The Fat Controller answer it.

"Hello?" Fat Controller asked.

"Kia! How're you doing?"

"Fine. Thank you. And Thank you again for let me borrowed Jessie while Thomas has his brakes repair at your Steam Works. How is Thomas?"

"Oh dear. Ok. I'll send Emily. My wife is probably on her way with Naruto. You think Naruto would like to see the village?"

"Ok then. Goodbye." The Fat Controller hang up.

*Knock Knock*

A knock from the door got Sir Topham's door.

"Come in!" Fat Controller called.

Lady Hatt enter.

"Hi honey." The Fat Controller said before he kiss his wife, "Where's Naruto?"

"With Rukia, seeing the engines as they arriving and departing." Lady Jane said.

(Meanwhile)

Naruto head to small green tank engine with his handmaid by his side.

"Master Naruto, this is Percy. He's a tank engine that loves pulling the mail train. Percy, this is Naruto Uzumaki, Sir Topham Hatt's grandnephew." Rukia said.

"Nice to meet you, Mr Percy." Naruto said.

"Like wise, sir." Percy said.

(Meanwhile)

Emily is about to arrive the Knapford station when...

"Oh, give me a home where the buffalo roam, where the deer and the antelope play." A voice singed from behind.

Emily look back and saw singing Jessie from Thomas' branch line, pulling Annie and Clarabel.

"Home, home on the range!" Jessie singed.

Emily whisle, "Hi Jessie!"

Jessie whisle back, "Howdy, Emily sugar. Missing yar lovable boyfriend?"

"Yeah, I miss Thomas. He-" Emily sudden realize what Jessie said, "He's NOT my boyfriend!"

"Whatever ya say, Sugarcube." Jessie said with a tease smile.

Just then, as they nearly to Knapford station,

"So, why do you pull the presser?" a boy's voice asked.

Emily and Jessie then heard Gordon laugh, "Not 'presser', Express. It's a train that travel a very for joinery."

"Oh. Sorry. I was from the Hidden Leaf Village that has no engines like you or James or Percy." A boy's voice said.

Jessie and Emily gasp in excitement, "The Fat Controller's Grandnephew!"

Emily and Jessie speed up to the station to see him. When they arrive and saw Sir Topham Hatt's grandnephew, they were surprise! The boy had blond hair, blue eyes and whiskies like mark on his face. Naruto then saw them looking at him.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Naruto asked.

"No. It just that... well, you don't seems like an Uzumaki." Emily said.

"I am a Uzumaki!" Naruto said before went off.

"WAIT, SIR! What she mean was, ya don't have red hair like all Uzumaki members." Jessie said.

"Master Naruto may not have the red hair like his mother, but he does have her personalty with his father looks." Rukia said by Naruto's side.

Just then, they heard a whisle. A big sliver steam engine arrive so fast, "Hello Sodor!"

The sliver engine then saw Naruto, "Who's the brat?"

"I'm not a brat! I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto said.

"Minato and Kushina's only son. And also the Fat Controller's grandnephew, Spencer." Emily said.

"Oh my. There must to be a terrible mistake. I was sure the Fat Controller was expect his Grandnephew to be a lot older." Spencer said.

"The Nine-Tailed Fox attacked the Leaf Village four years ago. That day is where Young Naruto was born." Jessie said.

"Whatever. It's not like he'll be driving your old friend. What a wast of time." Spencer said before puff off.

Emily sighed, "Sorry about Spencer, sir. He's always like that. I'm Emily by the way."

"They call me Jessie, the range engine." Jessie said.

"I'm Annie and this one is Clarabel." Annie said.

"We normally go with Thomas the number one tank engine." Clarabel said.

"Talking of which, Thomas should be able to get back by now." Jessie said.

Just then, the Fat Controller arrive with his wife.

"Hi Granduncle Fatty Hatty!" Naruto called out.

Everyone laugh at it.

The Fat Controller sigh. Then he put a smile, "Hello Naruto. Emily, I'm afraid Thomas needs your help."

"What!? What happen to Thomas!?" Emily asked in worry.

"Nothing. His driver got sick. Harold is ready on his way to pick him up. I need you to pick up Thomas from the Village Hidden in Eddies." The Fat Controller said

"Oh. Yes sir." Emily said as the worker uncouple her.

"And after we pick up Thomas, we'll show Naruto around the Sodor." The Fat Controller said.

"You mean..."

"That's right Emily, Naruto and I will go with you." The Fat Controller said.

With that, the Fat Controller help Naruto get in Emily's cab. Then the Fat Controller turn to Jessie.

"Until Thomas' driver feels better, Kai allow me to borrow you again. So you have to do Thomas' jobs. You can also do Emily jobs while we're gone." The Fat Controller said

With that, the Fat Controller join Naruto.

"Have a good time with your granduncle, master." Rukia said with a bow.

With her whistle, Emily puff off.

"Good Luck with your boyfriend, Emily sugar!" Jessie call out.

Suddenly, Emily reverse till she next to Jessie again, "He's not my boyfriend!" Before she puff off again.

Rukia, Jessie, Annie and Clarabel laugh.

"Well, I better put ya'll to the siding until it's time to work again." Jessie said to Thomas' coaches.

(Few hours later)

Emily ride on the bridge to the Hidden Eddies Village. During the trip, Naruto is learning how driving the steam engine works. When they arrive to one of the stations in Hidden Eddies Village, they heard a whistle from behind. It was Bolt, pulling his own express.

"Hi Emily." Bolt said.

"Hello Bolt. I'm here to head to your Steam Works to pick up Thomas." Emily said.

Emily and Bolt stop at the station, allow Bolt's passagers, Fat Controller and Naruto to climb off.

"Now, pick us up after you got Thomas." The Fat Controller said.

"Yes, sir." Emily said before she puff off.

"You must be Naruto Uzumaki." Bolt said as he notice Naruto.

"Yes. And you are?" Naruto asked.

"Name Bolt. I'm the biggest engine around here." Bolt said.

A guardman's whistle was blow.

"Oh! That's my guardsman. I must go." Bolt said before he chuff away.

Just then, Kai Uzumaki arrive.

"Hello Sir Topham." Kai said.

"Hello Kai." Fat Controller said.

Kai then see Naruto, "Hello Naruto. I'm Kai Uzumaki, your only fellow clan member."

"Nice to meet you." Naruto said.

While waiting for Emily in Kai's office, Naruto has been asking questions about the Uzumaki Clan and Kai was happy to answer all those. A while later, they heard a whistle.

"OH! That will be Emily." Fat Controller said.

They head out and see Emily coupled to a little blue train with number one on it.

"Naruto, meet my number one engine; Thomas. Thomas, meet Naruto Uzumaki, Kushina and Minto's only son and my grandnephew." Fat Controller said.

"Please to meet you sir." Thomas said.

"Nice to meet you too, Thomas. Although, I was picture you a bit bigger." Naruto said.

"He may not be big, but he's a Really Useful Engine." Emily said.

"Let me tell you something about Thomas being Really Useful." Fat Controller said as he help Naruto into Emily's cab before turn to Kai, "Thanks for having us."

"No problem. When he able to drive you-know-who, be sure to have him visit me. It's get lonely being a single clan member." Kai said.

"Will do." Fat Controller said as he get on.

With her whistle, Emily chuff off back to Sodor, pulling Thomas with her.

"Where to first, sir?" Emily asked.

"To the Brendam Docks. It the nearest." Fat Controller said.

"Yes, sir." Emily said as she near the bridge.

A while later, Emily arrive at Brendam Docks. Naruto and his granduncle climb out and Naruto look around.

"Wow! This is awesome!" Naruto said.

"Who's a loud kid?" A giant crane asked.

"Well Cranky, this is the Fat Controller's grandnephew; Naruto Uzumaki." Thomas said.

"Well, blow me down." A pale red engine said.

"You mean that's Lady Kushina's child!?" Cranky asked.

"That's right. Naruto, this is Cranky the crane. He loading and unloading all kind of things from ships to docks or docks to ships. Although..." Fat Controller said as he sadly looking at nearly empty sea. Only at least three ships here.

"You must be a Really Useful Crane." Naruto said.

Cranky blush a bit, "Thank you, sir."

"Please to meet you, lad. They call me me Salty, the dock side diesel." The pale red engine; Salty said.

"What's diesel? I thought you're an engine like Thomas and Emily." Naruto said.

Salty face drop dead as the others laugh.

"Salty isn't really like us. As you can see, there's no steam coming out of him." Emily said.

"Is he broken?" Naruto asked.

Now everyone but poor Salty, laugh so hard, their face turn red.

"He's not broken. The only reason he doesn't steaming is because he use different fuel. When you're inside my cab, did you see what my driver and fireman did?" Emily asked.

Naruto thought for the moment, "One of them had a shovel full of black rocks inside you for strange reason."

'He hasn't got it yet. But he is pretty young. He'll understand soon.' Thomas thought.

"Well, something like that. The 'black rocks' as you called them, are call coals. My fireman feed the coals to fire in my firebox under my water boiler." Emily said.

"Why having fire under water?" Naruto asked.

"We need boiling water to make steam in order to move. Without water or coals, we steamies may not be able to move." Emily said.

"As for us Diesels, we use diesel fuel. That why we call Diesel Engines. See that big tin over there?" Salty asked as his eyes point at the barrel of diesel.

"Yeah." Naruto just said.

"Inside that barrel, is a liquid call diesel. But if there a bit of water in it, then we're in trouble." Salty said.

"Oh... I don't get it." Naruto said.

Emily giggle, "You will someday."

Just then, a green steam engine arrive.

"Ahoy there, Porter." Salty said.

"Hello. Who's the kid?" Porter asked.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said.

"My niece's only child." Fat Controller said.

"Please to meet you, sir." Porter said.

"Like wise." Naruto said.

"Ok, Naruto. Time to set off." Fat Controller said.

With that, after waving goodbye to everyone from Brendam Docks, Naruto and his granduncle climb aboard on Emily cab and Emily with Thomas, puff off.

(A while later)

They arrive at Ulfstead Castle. When Emily reach the station, Sir Topham and Naruto climb out.

"Welcome to Ulfstead Castle." Fat Controller said.

"Sir Topham, is that you?" A voice asked.

Fat Controller and Naruto turn to see elder man heading to them.

"I thought I heard Emily coming. How do you do, little boy?" Elder man asked.

Naruto quicky hide behind his granduncle.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. This is Sir Robert Norramby also known as Earl of Sodor, my best friend and the person who help me, Mr Steve and maids rescue you." Fat Controller said.

Just then, a French blue narrow gauge steam engine arrive, "Sir, the garden is done."

"Perfect!" Earl said before turn to Naruto, "Naruto, this is Millie. Millie, meet Naruto Uzumaki."

"Nice to meet you." Naruto said.

"You too, child." Millie said.

Then a yellow steam engine arrive with a carriage full of people.

"Ah, Stephen! Glad you arrive. There someone I like you to meet." Earl said before place his hand on Naruto's should, "This is Naruto Uzumaki, the Fat Controller's grandnephew. Naruto, this is Stephen."

"Nice to meet you." Stephen said.

"You too. Why do you look like you're made from wood?" Naruto asked.

"Stephen is like, our founder of all Steam Engines. He's the oldest engine of all." Thomas said.

"So, is he like your great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather or something?" Naruto asked.

Emily smile, "We suppose you could say that. Stephen is the start of all steam engines."

"Ok. Next question, why does he have the word ro... roc..." Naruto try to say the words that write in different than he remembers.

But then, he is four years old.

"Rocket?" Fat Controller said.

"Thank you. Rocket on his boiler?" Naruto asked.

"Back in my years, I was the fastest engine of all. That's why I have Rocket on me. That's my nickname, The Rocket!" Stephen said.

"Cool." Naruto said.

After that, after having some help to have Thomas on the turntable, Emily with Naruto and Fat Controller enter her cab, puff off.

For the while, They stop each places, Quarry Companies where at the Ffarquhar one, Naruto meet diesel engine name, Mavis and steam tram name; Toby and his faithful coach, Henrietta, at the Blue Mountain, he meet many narrow gauge steam engines.

China Clay Pits, where Naruto meet two cheekiest steam engine twin; Bill and Ben, a small oil-burning steam engine name; Timothy and a none-stop talking self-propelled steam shovel name; Marion.

Sodor Steam Works, where Naruto meet Cuban narrow gauge tank engine name; Victor and a well-meaning, but clumsy four-wheeled crane name; Kevin.

And many more.

Near afternoon, Emily arrive at Tidmouth Sheds.

"And here is where we engine sleep for the night after the works are done." Emily said.

Just then, Percy arrive, "Welcome back Thomas."

"Hello Percy. It's good to be back." Thomas said.

"Ah, Percy. We'll need your help with Thomas. You need to help Emily put Thomas inside his berth." Fat Controller said.

"Yes sir." Percy said.

With that, Emily reverse till she come to the switch, then she ride to other track and through the turntable till her tender just left the table, leaving Thomas on it. Her driver uncouple her and Thomas then Emily gently push Thomas to the centre of the turntable before move off.

Naruto watch as the table began to turn around with Thomas till Thomas' rear buffers are face to the empty berth next to Emily. Percy in front of Thomas, shunt Thomas inside the berth.

"There you go."Percy said before steam off.

"I have to take Naruto back to his mansion. See you soon." Emily said before after the table turned, she puff off to.

(And done! What do you think? Hope you like it. See you all soon!) 


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto Uzumaki: Prince of the Rails!

Chapter 5

It's been few days since the Fat Controller rescued his grandnephew; Naruto Uzumaki. When he frist arrive to the Island of Sodor, He loves it. He loves his new family, stuffs of Uzumaki Mansion and of course, the Sodor engines.

He watch them going pass. He wish he can drive an engine. Little does he know, that his wish might be coming true.

At the Knapford station, after his driver got better, Thomas pull in with Annie and Clarabel. The station is very busy with full of people.

"By steam, I never been so busy with so many people." Thomas said.

James pull in too, "I don't mind. All the more people to look at my shining red paint."

Thomas roll his eyes. Lady Hatt and Dowager Hatt along with Naruto, Mr Steve and Rukia, arrive the scene.

"Oh dear. My poor husband is going to be very, very busy with all those people." Lady Jane said.

"I know what you mean." Dowager Hatt said.

"Thomas and other engines are doing their best." Jane Hatt said as she watch Thomas pull away follow by James.

"But from the looks of things, my boy needs at least one more engine to help." Dowager Hatt said.

"You might be right, Elder Hatt, but Kai Uzumaki can't afford to send any of his engines and can not have time to build new ones." Mr Steve said.

Naruto watches as all the engines of Sodor do they best to get the job done. Henry is pulls the heavy goods train. Emily is pulling crate trucks. Gordon is pulling the Express. And pretty much all engines works as hard as they can. Even the diesels try their best to help.

I wish I can help." Naruto muttered.

Mr Steve, Rukia, Lady Hatt and Dowager Hatt manage to heard Naruto and look at him for the while before they went in deep, deep thought. It's risky, but maybe it might solve the problem.

"Naruto, your Grandma Dowager, Mr Steve and I have to talk with your granduncle for grown-up thing. Stay with Rukia for the while." Lady Jane said before she kiss Naruto on his forehead and went off with Dowager Hatt and Mr Steve.

Meanwhile, the poor Fat Controller is in a bit of stress in his office. There too much work to do.

"It so much confusion and delay." Sir Topham Hatt said.

*Knock! knock!*

"What now?!"

Lady Hatt, Dowager Hatt and Mr Steve are standing by the door.

"I thought you might want to hear something but I guess we can come back later." Lady Hatt said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, honey. I just a bit stress about all the work. I can't believe I saying this, but I can do with another engine. But poor Kai has his own problems, so he can send over any of his engines or build a new one." Fat Controller said as he sat down.

"Well, that's why we come. We think now is the good times as any for the Master to be given his family heirloom." Mr Steve said.

The Fat Controller head to his window and see his grandnephew with his handmaid through the crowd.

"I don't know. He's far too young. He'll never be able to do it on his own. and She won't be able to move without an Uzumaki within her cab." Sir Topham Hatt said.

"Then may I make a suggestion that I believe all three of us thinks the same. Get Dear Naruto an assistant. That way, Naruto can help you while learning from the professional driver. Naruto can handle the lower part while his assistant can handle the higher part. Then, when Naruto gets older, he'll be able to drive her on his own." Dowager Hatt said.

The Fat Controller had a thought about it while looking through the window.

"Very well. I happen to know a perfect driver to be Naruto's assistant. He also had a good firely friend who can be her fireman." The Fat Controller said.

With that, he went to his desk, pick up a phone, pushing few buttons before he waiting.

"Hello, this is Sir Topham Hatt."

"I'm doing fine. Thank you for asking. Have you hear the news?"

"Good. I got a job for you and you good friend. Meet me and my grandnephew at the Steamworks. Good day." The Fat Controller hang up.

Meanwhile, Naruto under his handmaid watchful eye, help the guards getting people on board.

"Naruto!" Fat Controller said.

After grabbing his handmaid's hand, Naruto head to his Granduncle, "Yeah Granduncle Fatty Hatty?"

"Stop calling me that, will you? Anyway, I would you like to come with me. I want to show you something." Sir Topham Hatt said.

Naruto nodded before he, the Fat Controller and Rukia head to Winston.

"Oh no..." Rukia whispered.

They climb on board with Naruto sitting on Rukia's laps. They went off... Then stop... Then went off again... Then stop again... well, you get an idea.

(Much, much later)

They arrive at the Steamworks, where pair of men are waiting. One of them wears the engine driving uniforms, have brown hair and green eyes and other wears overalls, have red hair and brown eyes.

"Naruto, meet Roger and his friend, Johnny." Fat Controller said as he and Naruto with Rukia climb out of Winston...

"Don't forget to put on my brake, sir." Winston said with a smile.

"AH! Yes. I was just about to do that." Fat Controller said as he went to put Winston's brake on.

"Sure he does" Rukia muttered.

"How do you do, little sir. I'm Roger. I drive the steam engines here on the Island of Sodor. I sometimes drive Thomas." Roger said.

"And I'm Johnny. I'm the fireman in training." Johnny said.

"Nice to meet you, Mr Roger and Mr Johnny." Naruto said, shaking their hands.

"Now, wait here. I need to check something." Fat Controller said before he went inside the Steamworks.

A while later, Sir Topham Hatt pop his head out, "Now, bring Naruto in."

With that, Roger, Johnny and Rukia lead Naruto in the Steamworks. Once inside, Naruto's eyes wide with wonder.

Standing in front of him, is a big engine, nearly Gordon's size. It's got same numbers of wheels as Gordon, a short, wide, long funnel AKA double Kylchap chimney, smoke deflectors with red swirl mark on them AKA Uzumaki Clan emblem, short, wide, long dome AKA banjo steam dome, a long eight wheels tender with golden number 99 on it and a beautiful female face. It/she is orange with red boiler bands and cab roof, black lines and golden wheels.

That engine see Naruto and her eyes widen, "M-Minato?"

The Fat Controller laugh, "Close. This is his and Kushina's son, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

The Engine was surprise! "But... four years ago... you said..."

"The Leaf Village lied to us. But now, Thanks to Hana Hyuga and of course Thomas, he's safe with us." The Fat Controller then turn to Naruto, "Naruto, meet Vixey. She's a Uzumaki Engine. She belong to your mother, your mother's father and your's mother's father's mother. And now, she belong with you."

"Nice to meet you." Naruto said.

"Like wise, little one." Vixey said with a smile.

"Now then, I brought him over because today is very, very, very busy day and all of my engines work as best as they can." The Fat Controller started.

"And there's so much work and you got no spare engine so you want little darling and I to help." Vixey added.

"And Naruto is too young to drive her on his own so my job is like, a assistant and Johnny is here to be Vixey's fireman till farther notices." Roger finished.

"Precisely." Fat Controller said.

"Well... If they need my help, then we must get going." Vixey said.

"Right. Let's get on board, little sir." Roger said as he and Johnny lead Naruto to Vixey's cab.

"But, not like I don't want to drive Vixey, it just, why do you need me to drive her?" Naruto asked.

"You see little one, I'm a very special engine. I can't move without an Uzumaki member inside my cab." Vixey said.

"Oh. Ok then." Naruto said as he climb on board.

Johnny pack up some coal in the firebox and set the fire. A while later, Vixey has enough steam. Roger lead Naruto to the lever. Naruto slowly and gently touch the lever which after that, start to glow. Then Vixey glow for few seconds before the glow fainted. Then Naruto gently pull the lever and slowly, Vixey puff out of the Steamworks.

"I'm so stiff. I haven't be moving for four years." Vixey said.

"Have a good wonder around then fill yourself up with coal and water then meet me at the Knapford station." The Fat Controller said.

(While later, back at Knapford station)

All the engines; Steams and Diesels alike, are getting fill up.

"Bust my buffers, I never been that much hard work in ages." Thomas said.

"Let just fill up. We still have work to do." Diesel said.

"For once, I agree with Diesel. There's still so much work. If we have at least one more engine to help, now that will be different." Gordon said as he's having a long drink if you know what I mean.

Just then, the engines heard unfamiliar and yet really familiar whistle. An huge orange engine arrive near them.

"VIXEY!" All the engines said in shock and surprise.

"Hello everyone. I can see that you guys have been really busy." Vixey said.

All the engines look at the trains that needs to be pull soon.

"Don't worry. I'll handle some of the job." Vixey said.

"Quite right!" The Fat Controller said as he arrive near his engines, "And you can start by taking Percy's goods train while he pull his Mail Train."

"Yes sir." Vixey said before with her whistle, puffs off.

A while later, Vixey is coupled up then puff off. Naruto pop his head out of the door, letting a wind blow on his face.

"Vixey, Can I ask you something?" Naruto asked.

"You just did, little one." Vixey said with a tease smile.

"Very funny. How long have you been on Sodor?" Naruto asked.

"Well, that's a really long story." Vixey said.

"I like stories!" Naruto said.

Vixey giggle, "Then you'll like this one."

(Flashback)

Few red hairs Ninjas land the lost island by the boat.

Vixey: When Sodor was discovered by your ancestries, they found somethings that'll made steel and metal.

They found strange lava. After few studied and tested, they created steel and metal for the first time. Then one of the discovers, had a crazy idea when he and others found a place full of black stones they called coal. They made long steel bars and place them on the floor, making them rails.

Vixey Then they first made the very first Railways.

After figuring out about the coal, they decide to make a wagon with steam power. They call them Steam engines. After they finish, the engines suddenly have faces and starting to talk!

Then years after that, the Uzumaki Clan starting to make a big steam engine they name, Vixey.

Vixey: Few years after that, I was built and I was one of those first engines on Island of Sodor.

Vixey starting to pull the first express, passing few first Sodor Engines.

Vixey: They use to call me, 'The Queen of the Railways'.

(End of flashback)

"Then they starting to built building, cars, vans, lorries, guns, tanks and Helicopters. The Island of Sodor has starting to gain more advantage against Ninjas." Vixey said as her loads are being unloading at the station.

"What happen?" Naruto asked.

Vixey sigh in sadness, "The Rock Village, Cloud Village and Mist Village attack Hidden Eddies Village and nearly wipe out the Uzumaki clan. The only ones lefts, are Kai and Kushina. Kai has his own railway in the Hidden Eddies Village and Kushina lives in the Hidden Leaf Village. She comes to Island of Sodor ever summers. Then when she was a Chunin, she brought your father, Minato with her and he become a really big help, for the ninja fireman."

"Cool! My parents are the best for ninjas and engine helpers." Naruto said.

"But then, on the day of your birth, the Nine-Tailed Fox sudden appear. After it was defeated, Your Granduncle received a message about you and your parents death. We were heart broken,but I was the worse. And I can't move without Uzumaki member within my cab. So, I should be scap, but the Fat Controller just have a heart to not to. Four years after that, Hiro came by, at first, I thought my time has come, but he took me to Steamworks instead. As the workers starting to check, fix and replace my parts, I've been wondering why they doing this." Vixey said.

"Then today, we meet each other!" Naruto said.

"Right. Seeing you and hear your name made me understand what's going on." Vixey said.

The guard blow his whistle. With a toot of her whistle, Vixey pulls off.

"But enough about me. How about you tell me. I'm sure someone look after you well at the Hidden Leaf Village." Vixey said.

"I... I was force to rise myself." Naruto said sadly.

Suddenly, Vixey halt fast, causing the trucks to bump on her tender.

""What do you mean you were force to rise yourself?! No Children should rises themselves. That's the grown-ups' jobs to rise the children." Vixey said in angry.

"I don't really know. Everyone give me a cold stare, refusing to sell me anything or overprices, treat me like I'm some kind a monster and beat me up for no reasons. Aunt Hana, Hiashi and Hinata along with the Ramen stuffs, are the only ones that care for me." Naruto said.

Vixey knows she must get moving, so with another toot of her whistle, Vixey carry on. Vixey began to wonder how did the Fat Controller know about Naruto in trouble. Then she remember that Sir Topham Hatt told her about Thomas.

"I need to find Thomas at onces." Vixey said before she speed up.

Meanwhile, Thomas as return to Knapford station after his delivery. Just then, he heard Vixey's whistle and Vixey pull in next to Thomas.

"Thomas, I must ask you something." Vixey said.

When Vixey ask about found out about Naruto's terrible life in Leaf village, Thomas happy told his story.

"And then four of my six wheels were off the rails and I couldn't get back on. I let out my whistle, but I didn't believe anyone can hear me but then, coming through the forest, are Hana and her family. Hana lift me up and got me back to the rails. And just as I about to get back, Hana asked me to take her to see the Fat Controller. After we meet him, Hana told him about Naruto and as soon as he was told, he, Earl of Sodor and Kai along with army. And after he was rescued, Naruto was taking to the mansion." Thomas said.

"Well, look like you did a big hero once again." Vixey said with a smile.

Just then, the Fat Controller arrive, "Well done, Naruto and Vixey."

Naruto join him, "I couldn't have done it without the helpers and my Engine-Godmother."

Thomas, Vixey, Roger, Johnny and the Fat Controller was surprise.

"What did you call me?" Vixey asked.

"Engine-Godmother. Like 'Fairy-Godmother'. But with 'Engine' instead of 'Fairy'." Naruto said.

Vixey smile for it.

Then the Fat Controller clear his throat, "Anyway, see those coaches over there?" Fat Controller point at the long coaches.

"Those are Gordon's Express coaches." Vixey said.

"Correct. Gordon was suppose to pull the Express after taking heavy loads, but Gordon has broke down and Henry is taking him to the Steamworks right now. But I need another engine to pull the Express. I want you to do so." The Fat Controller said, pointing on Vixey.

"But sir, I haven't pull the Express since I pass it to Gordon." Vixey said.

"I'm sure you can handle it." Sir Topham Hatt said.

"Well... OK. I'll do it." Vixey said with Naruto nodded.

With that, after her very young driver climb back on. Vixey heads off to get in front of the Express. Once she couple up and the passengers climb on board, Vixey pull hard.

For all day, Vixey help other engines with their work. Later that evening, Vixey stop by next to Tidmouth Sheds as the last engine back up in his berth.

"Great job, everyone." Vixey said as Naruto with a help of his helpers, sat in front of her smokebox.

"We couldn't have done the job without your and Naruto's help." Thomas said.

Just then, the Fat Controller, "Well done today, you two."

"Thanks Granduncle Fatty Hatty." Naruto said.

Vixey laugh, "So it's 'Fatty Hatty'? You really are like your mother."

The Fat Controller clear his throat, "Anyway Naruto, I had a word with Mr Steve and Rukia and if you do your lessons on morning, you and Vixey with your assistant and fireman, can run the railway after lunch."

"Really?!" Naruto said.

The engines says their welcoming/congratulations to Naruto. Naruto then yawn.

"Oh. You better get your young driver home." Sir Topham Hatt said.

"Yes sir." Vixey said as her driving assistant carry sleepy boy to her cab.

With a toot of her whistle, Vixey pulls off.

(A few moments later)

Vixey arrive the Uzumaki Mansion. The maids has open a large gate that's in front of the large shed. Vixey pass the ponits and the maid near the lever, pull it and charge track. Vixey reverse to her shed. Rukia got sleeping Naruto and carry him to his room are one maid took Roger and Johnny to their houses and the other maids starting to give Vixey a good wash.

(And done! Hope you like it. Here a infor about Vixey.

Name: Vixey

Class: LNER Peppercorn Class A1

Number: 99

Data: Vixey is a kind engine but like her past drivers, she can lose her temper. Vixey is a very special engine for she can not move without a Uzumaki Member within her cab and did a few/a lot driving.

What do you think about it? Anyway, see you all soon!) 


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto Uzumaki: Prince of the Rails!

Chapter 6

It's been few months since Naruto meet the family heirloom; a LNER Peppercorn Class A1 engine name Vixey the Uzumaki Engine. As promised, when Naruto finish his morning lessons, he and helper drive Vixey to help the Fat Controller's engines.

One day, Vixey arrive the Knapford station. The Fat Controller was waiting for his grandnephew and his 'Engine Godmother'.

"Ah, Vixey. And how is my grandnephew?" The Fat Controller asked as Naruto climb out.

"Prefect!" Naruto said with the smile.

"Good. Now then, Earl of Sodor as ordered ammunition from the Hidden Eddies Village for his military training grounds. Bolt was suppose to pull them after his Express travel but he broke down. I don't have any spare engines to get them so Vixey, I need you to get them." The Fat Controller said.

Naruto sudden become sad, "But..."

"Really Useful Engnie driver don't argue, young man. Off with you. Oh, and be sure you'll be at Ulfstead Castle by teatime." Fat Controller said.

Naruto sadly climb on Vixey and Vixey puff away. While driving, Naruto was sad. Today is 10th of October; his birthday. He was hoping there be a party, presents or spending time with his family.

A while later, Vixey arrive at the junction. Waiting there are two streamlined engines. One of them is painted teal blue with aquamarine and yellow lining and other is painted fuschia with light grey and light blue lining. Their coaches are matching their paintwork.

The streamlined engines could not believe their eyes, "VIXEY!?"

"Hello speedo pair." Vixey said.

"But..." Blue one started.

"How?" Fuschia one asked.

Wondering who they are, Naruto climb out and got in front of the engines.

"Wow. Who are they?" Naruto asked.

"Who's the kid?" Blue asked.

"Naruto, these two are Connor and Caitlin. They're streamlined engines. Connor and Caitlin, I would like you to meet my young driver; Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Kushina's only son and the Fat Controller's grandnephew." Vixey said.

Connor and Caitlin was surprise that Sir Topham Hatt's grandnephew is alive and well.

While Naruto is confuse, "Streamlined?"

After recover from the surprise, Caitlin smile, "It's contoured to offer the least resistance to a current, as of air or water."

Naruto is confuse even more.

"It's make streamlined trains, planes and cars go very fast." Vixey said.

"Oh! Why didn't she just say so?" Naruto asked

Vixey and Streamlined pair laugh while Naruto's helper got Naruto back to Vixey's cab.

Then when the signals turn green...

"Bye little sir!" Connor and Caitlin said as they rocket off fast.

Naruto's eyes wide with wonder, "Wow! They are fast!"

"Told you." Vixey said before her signal later turn green and Vixey puff off.

A while later, Naruto and Vixey heard a familiar whistle. A big sliver streamlined engine; Spencer arrive near Vixey.

"Well, well, well. I didn't think the Fat Controller let some brats to drive an engine." Spencer said with an tease smile.

"You know I can't move without an Uzumaki within my cab." Vixey said.

"Right. You like a private engine like me." Spencer said with an mock smile.

"Well at least I won't be easy to steal unlike you." Vixey said with smile back and puff on.

Spencer glare at Vixey hard.

(Few moments later)

Vixey was about few yards away from the bridge when she meet up with two engines, working together pulling heavy goods train.

One is bright yellow tender engine. She had four leading wheels and four driving wheels, wide funnel and wide steam dome. Her name is Molly and she looks powerful.

Other is black tender engine. He got three driving wheels, very short funnel and very short steam dome. His name is Neville and he nearly look like a diesel.

Vixey puff by, whistling hello. Neville and Molly after got over of shock/surprise, whistle back.

Before long, Vixey ride through the long bridge to Hidden Eddies Village. She then see an wise Japanese tender engine pulling goods train. He had two leading wheels and eight driving wheels, had smoke deflectors with the nameplate, tall funnel, lamp in front of his funnel, tall long steam dome and on his tender is number 51. He's painted black with golden boiler bands and red wheels. His name is Hiro also known as the Master of the Railway.

Hiro whistle hello and Vixey whistle back as they pass by.

When they arrive to the village, Naruto and Vixey can see Bolt on the siding, waiting to be taking to the Eddies Steamworks.

"Any reasons you broke down?" Vixey asked.

"My safety valve has burst." Bolt said sadly.

"Poor Bolt. Will you be alright?" Naruto asked.

"I will be as soon as I get to the Steamworks." Bolt said.

"Howdy Vixey sugar." Jessie said as she pull up behind Bolt.

The workman reach to Jessie's couple bar and hook it to Bolt's hook.

"Hi Jessie. I'm here to pick up the ammunition to take them to Earl's military training grounds."

"Right partner. Ya will find them by the Blader station." Jessie said.

Just then, the golden tender engine pull up. It's Jewel. She's loves pulling beautiful coaches, but she hates other jobs.

"A coal trucks. A dirty coal trucks! It's ruining me! Oh, it's so ruining my beauty..." Jewel said.

"Oh, here we go again." Jessie whispered.

Jewel then notices Vixey so she stop near Vixey, "Who are you? Are you the new?"

"No. I'm Vixey, the Uzumaki Engine." Vixey said.

"She's here to take the ammunition that Bolt would have if he haven't broke down." Jessie said.

"I'm in front of you!" Bolt said cross.

Jessie laugh.

"So, you the so called special engine? You don't look so beautiful as me." Jewel said with a smile.

"Don't care. All I care about is get the works done. Plus, all engines are equal." Vixey said as she puff off to the Blader station.

Jewel was shock at this. But then she was cross.

"What shot of nonsense is that?!" Jewel asked as Jessie pull Bolt away with both her and Bolt laughing.

Jewel crossly puff away.

An hour later, Vixey arrive the Blader station where a very long train of ammunition waiting, and Vixey went to the turntable to turn around. She then got in front of the train, reverse to it, couple up and then off she went.

A while later after over the bridge, Vixey arrive the Brendam Docks to use Edward's Branch Line to get to the Main Line. After whistling hello to the docks team; Salty, Porter and Cranky, Vixey ride through the branch line.

As she puff along on Edward's Branch Line, Vixey see a diesel coming by.

He's one of the longest diesel and he's green. His name is BoCo, the mixed traffic diesel engine.

Vixey whistle hello with BoCo answer back with a honk of his horn. When Vixey arrive near the main line, her signal turn red and Vixey stop there. Naruto climb out and stand near Vixey's buffers to see Gordon pulling pass with an Express.

"Express coming through!" Gordon said.

"Wow. Is express really important?" Naruto asked.

Vixey giggled, "Gordon believe it is. But really, all trains are important. It's very, very important that all trains arrives on time. Everyone depend on them." Naruto's assistant; Roger got to Naruto to take him back to the cab.

Then after that, her signal turn green and Vixey puff off.

Within her cab, Naruto sat on the driver's seat and watch as Johnny shoveling some coal into Vixey's firebox while Roger check the steam pressure gauge, boiler pressure gauge and water level gauge.

As he works, Naruto is being wondering, does the Fat Controller knows what his birthday is?

Maybe not. He guess it may not be what he would like to do, but seeing all the engines work hard and hopefully to spend some time with his lost family, he wouldn't mind if he had no party.

"Little sir, we're nearly there." Roger said.

Vixey arrive nearby platform near military training grounds while Earl and military men by military trucks, are waiting.

"Ah, excellent! The ammunition has arrive." Earl said as Vixey completely stop.

As the men starting to really long unloading, Naruto head to the training ground. He watch men marching through the field. Then Earl join in.

"Little Uzumaki, how would you like a nice tour while Vixey is being unloading?" Earl said.

Naruto nodded, wanting to see more.

Earl of Sodor smile before, "SARGE!"

Then a tank show up. He a desert camouflage Panzer Tank with a scar that runs from above his right eye to below his lower lip.

"Yes sir! Reporting for duty sir!" Sarge said.

"Naruto, meet my Major General in rank; Sarge. Sarge, this is my best friend's grandnephew, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. You are to give him a tour." Earl said.

"Sir, yes sir!" Sarge said.

With that, Earl help Naruto to get on and in Sarge and Sarge roll off to give Naruto a army tour. Earl smile before went off with Vixey with confuse look, watching Earl of Sodor walking away.

Meanwhile, Naruto watch enjoying the ride on Sarge, seeing the view. He starting to see medical women and men in training, well... training.

(Meanwhile)

Vixey's load is half unload when Edward pull by.

"Hello, Vixey. Where's little sir?" Edward asked.

"A Panzer Tank named Sarge took him to tour while my load being unloading." Vixey said.

Just then, Diesel oil in, "So, Narubo still having you. He should think about having a diesel since we diesels are better than steamies."

"No engines are better than others. All engines are equal. And it's Naruto." Vixey said.

"Whatever. We'll see if all engines ARE equal as you always says." Diesel said as he purr away.

Vixey sighed, "I had hope Diesel would behave himself." She whispered.

(Meanwhile)

Sarge with Naruto, arrive the target range.

That's when Naruto decide to ask, "Sarge, I been wanting to ask you since we first meet. What's with that pipe on your head?"

"Oh! You mean my gun turret, Sir? It for me to fire a dangerous bullet to any enemies. I'll show you, Sir." Sarge said.

With that, Sarge aim his turret at the target and then, he fire at the target then the target goes kaboom! Naruto's eyes wide in wonder!

"WOW! That was awesome!" Naruto said.

"Naruto! My load is done! We need to get going!" Vixey's voice call out.

"Best to get you back to your engine, Sir!" Sarge said before he move back.

A few minutes later, Sarge got back to Vixey with her trucks and flatbeds empty. Naruto climb out of the army tank and head to Vixey and then climb in.

With a toots of her whistle, Vixey puff off, "Thanks for showing Naruto around as well as looking after him.

"Not a problem, madam. Have a nice day, madam." Sarge said with his most friendly smile.

A few moments later, Vixey drop the train at the yard and then since it's nearly teatime, Vixey made her way to Ulfstead Castle.

As Vixey puff along, Naruto sigh, "Happy birthday, Naruto." He whispered.

At teatime, Vixey has arrive near the castle and when she did, Vixey sudden stop to her halt!

"Naruto dear, you might want to come out." Vixey said in shock and surprise.

Wondering what Vixey means, Naruto climb out and then he was surprise.

"SURPRISE!" People and Engines yelled.

Surrounding them are birthday party decorations. There're balloons, party cakes and food one the table and a big banner written; 'Happy Birthday Naruto!'.

"Wh... What's going on?!" Naruto asked.

"It's your birthday party, silly." Lady Jane Hatt said with a smile as she give her nephew a birthday hug and a kiss on his forehead.

"But I thought you haven't know when." Naruto said.

"True. We might not have known if my dear cousin; Hana Hyuga didn't told us during a trip to Hidden Leaf Village." Earl said with the smile.

"And I planed this party ever since. I just need to have you distracted to prepare it." Fat Controller said as Kai and his engines arrive.

Vixey manage to figure it out as Bolt arrive near her, "You pretend to broke down, didn't you?"

"Guilty as charged!" Bolt admitted with a good laugh.

Naruto smile before he realizes that four engines are missing.

"Where're Thomas, Percy, Emily and Henry?" Naruto asked.

"They haven't finish their work yet. They might miss the party." Fat Controller said.

Gator who's now works on Kai Uzumaki's railway, was worry about his friend Percy, "Their load must be heavy."

Bolt, Jessie and Jewel agreed and together, all four of them puff off must to Kai's surprise.

A while later, Jessie manage to found Thomas on his Branch Line. Poor tank engine has try to pull a long heavy coal trucks.

"I'm going to be miss Naruto's birthday party." Thomas said sadly.

"Don't think so! 'Cause I'm goin' to help ya, Partner." Jessie said with the smile.

With that, Jessie back off then switch track, buffers up to Thomas' train and then couple up before they set off.

(Meanwhile)

Jewel found Emily at the junction. Emily is pulling the fish train from the fishing town, but the load is making her go slowly.

"I'm going to miss Naruto's birthday." Emily sadly said.

As much as she doesn't want to go near the smelly fish train which will ruin her image, Jewel smile at her one of Sodor friends, "No you won't. Because I'm going to help you." With that, Jewel back off then switch track, buffers up to Emily's train and then couple up before they set off.

(Meanwhile)

Gator found Percy at the Quarry. Percy was struggling to pull the long trucks of stones but the only thing he did is spinning his wheels.

"I'm going to miss Naruto's birthday party." Percy said sadly.

"You're so not. Because I'm going to help you." Gator said to his friend with a smile.

With that, Gator back off then switch track, buffers up to Percy's train and then couple up before they set off.

(Meanwhile)

Bolt found Henry by the base of Gordon's Hill. Henry was pulling the flatbeds of steel bars and they so heavy, poor Henry couldn't pulling on the steep hill.

"I'm going to miss Naruto's birthday party." Henry said in worry, wondering what Naruto and the Fat Controller would say.

"Not going to happen, Henry. Because I'm here to help you." Bolt said with a smile.

With that, Bolt back off then switch track, buffers up to Henry's train and then couple up before they set off.

A moments later, Thomas, Jessie, Emily, Jewel, Percy, Gator, Henry and Bolt arrive the Ulfstead Castle where Naruto's party is on the field near the castle. Kai head to his engines with a proud smile.

"Well done, you four. I'm very please for you to go and help other engines finish their work and got them here on time." Kai said.

"Now then, let's get this party started!" Earl said as he play a music from a record player.

With that, the party went perfect. First people dancing, then they had some food, then had a birthday cake and then, Naruto open his presents...

From the Fat Controller and Lady Jane Hatt; a child suit like the Fat Controller's

From Mr Steve and the maids; a driver's hat with a Hidden Eddies Village symbol on it. It belong to Kushina when she drive Vixey. It's too big but Naruto will grow up to it.

From Earl of Sodor; the army toys.

From Stephen and Bridget Hatt; a train toy.

And from Dowager Hatt; A beautiful teddy bear which used to belong to Kushina when she was about Naruto's age and spend summer with her family.

And then, Naruto went to see the engines.

"I can't believe my granduncle owns all of the engines." Naruto said.

"Well, some of us are from the Mainland." Molly said.

"Mainland?" Naruto asked.

"The Mainland is the main part of a land mass as opposed to an island like the Island of Sodor. The Vicarstown Bridge is the only way to get to it. But no people or engines ever go to the Mainland now." Caitlin said sadly.

"Why not?" Naruto asked.

The engines stare at each other for the while.

"Might as well tell him. It's not like he can do a thing about it." Diesel 10 said, snapping his claws.

The engines agree and Connor started, "It happen in between Second and Thrid Great Ninja War, right after the event called The Great Railway Show."

(Flashback)

The Mainlands engines works hard after the great show.

Connor: We were minding our business with our work as usual. We were worried if the ninjas will attack us.

The engines smile said hello to each others while police and army patrol around.

Caitlin: We were sure they'll never attack us. We were sure we are well protect.

The engines enjoy their days when suddenly...

Caitlin: We couldn't be more wrong.

KABOOM!

They heard explodes near by.

"What was that?!" One of the mainland engines asked as one of the solders went to check it out,

Only to be stab by the kunais.

"We're under attack!" Hiro said as rogue Ninjas attacking.

The army and police try to defend people, but they really prepared enough and end up down. The people climb on the engines and coaches. Then the engines run on the rails as fast as they can.

Molly: Many people try to get on and we run as fast as we can.

The rogue Ninjas launch their Jutsu attacks on rails, buildings and more. Even they hit some of the engines.

(A while later)

The survived engines came across the Vicarstown Bridge and the bridge rise high. They look back to see the Mainland in blazes. They were horrified, even proud Samson feel scared. The people look at their home land in horrors. With last look, they went off.

(End of flashback)

"Since then, we stay on Sodor and work hard. We were hoping the people from the Mainland send a message. We waiting and waiting but, we get nothing. So, we accepted the ways now." Molly said.

"Do you... miss the mainland?" Naruto asked.

"Now and then. But we were happy to be Really Useful on Sodor than anyway." Hiro said with a smile.

Suddenly, fireworks shoot up to the sky and explodes to different colour. Naruto is amaze. Even though he has no parents or brothers or sisters, he still have his family and he loves them and the engines of Sodor.

(Done! Hope you like it. Here the Info of Sarge;

a Panzer Tank

Major General in rank

He's a desert camouflage Panzer Tank with a scar that runs from above his right eye to below his lower lip. He's actually a Major General in rank, but was named Sarge to show his part in the military. He's normally quite a gentle and kind tank, but watch out if you become his enemy on the battlefield.

There you go. But he's not my idea... he's the usernamed; SaurusRock625!

So, thank you SaurusRock625 for a wonderful tank!

Hope to see you all soon!) 


	7. Chapter 7: Christmas special

Naruto Uzumaki: Prince of the Rails!

Chapter 7: Christmas special

It's nearly winter and all of the engines works hard. Naruto enjoys his days with his Engine-Godmother; Vixey.

One morning, on the first week of winter, the Engines are about to start their day when the Fat Controller arrive.

"There's a good chance of snow so I want all of you to wear you snowplough right away." Fat Controller said before he went off.

"Don't try to hide your snowplough again." Emily said to Thomas in tease.

The other engines laugh at the red face tank engine as they puff off to get their snowplough.

(Meanwhile)

Naruto just exit the mansion and went to Vixey's shed where Vixey is. Naruto open the shed door bit and enter, seeing Vixey just woke up.  
"Morning Vixey." Naruto said.

"Good morning, Naruto dear. What've you being up to?" Vixey asked.

"For now, nothing. And I'm so bored." Naruto said as he climb and seat in front of Vixey's smokebox.

Just then, the shed door open wide, showing Roger and Johnny.

"Good Morning little sir. Mr Steve called us and said we can have a little drive for the while before we start the work." Roger said.

"Really?!" Naruto turn to Vixey, "Could we?!"

"Hum... I don't know." Vixey said.

"Aw Come on!" Naruto said, pouty.

Vixey giggle, "Just kidding. Let steam off."

With that, Naruto, Roger and Johnny enter Vixey's cab and after getting enough steam, Vixey puff off.

(Meanwhile)

Thomas has arrive the shunting yard wearing his snowplough before his driver remove it so Thomas can fetch Gordon's coaches.

"I just wish Gorgon wasn't so lazy." Thomas said as he near the Express coaches.

As Thomas couple up, Percy arrive, pushing a goods train for Henry to pick up, "But Gordon will only say 'Tender engines are too big for shunting'. You know that."

"You're right Percy." Thomas said as he starting to take those coaches to Gordon.

(Meanwhile)

Vixey just arrive the Knapford station.

"Now, all we need to do is to wait for your Granduncle to tell us what's our day job." Vixey said.

Suddenly, Vixey jerked forward a bit. She look back and see a long goods train just couple to her.

"That might be it. Let's get going." Vixey said before she whistle as she began to puff.

Meanwhile, behind the Goods train, Percy heard the whistle and was a bit confuse as the train move.

"I didn't know Henry's whistle sounds like that from here." Percy said.

(Meanwhile)

Connor and Caitlin sigh in boredom. Because they couldn't have snowplough on them, they must stay in their shed till the snow if any, melt.

"I hate it when this happen." Caitlin said.

"I know. But the Fat Controller said we must not leave the shed when it snows." Conner said.

"How does that Vixey put up with this for four years?" Caitlin asked.

(Meanwhile)

Vixey was puffing along the track.

Vixey took a deep breath, "I never works during winter since the nearly Uzumaki Clan wipe out."

Just then, a few snowflakes fell from the sky.

(Meanwhile)

The engines arrive the Knapford station as the snows fell and slowly cover all over Sodor. Henry was still at the station, wondering where the train he meant to take.

"What a wonderful snow." Emily said.

The Fat Controller then look at his pocket watch to see it nearly noon. So he went to his office, pick up his phone and dialing.

"Hello, this is Sir Topham Hatt. I need you to tell Naruto that he and Vixey needs to stay put for the while as the snow is falling."

"He's what?!"

Meanwhile, Percy arrive at the Knapford station with his mail train. He pull up next to Henry.

"Where were you? I thought you were suppose to bring the Goods train for me." Henry said.

"Didn't you took it a while ago?" Percy asked.

"No. I wasn't at the station at that time. I was getting some coal." Henry said.

"Then... Who took the train?" Percy asked.

(Meanwhile)

As the tracks get cover with snow, Vixey never had experience about the snow or snowplough, is slowly getting stuck. No matter how hard she tries, Vixey can't move forward or backward.

"It's no good, Naruto. I'm stuck." Vixey said.

So, Naruto, Vixey, Roger and Johnny were left stranded in the snow and they were freezing. Just then, they heard a engine coming.

"I wonder who could that be." Vixey said.

It's was Henry.

"Henry!" Naruto said.

"Hello little sir. Vixey, are you stuck?" Henry asked.

"Yeah..." Vixey answered with a blush of embarrassment.

Just then, the Fat Controller climb out of Henry's cab and he looks cross. He made his way in front of Vixey.

"Vixey, you mustn't take the train unless I say so! That train..." The Fat Controller point at Vixey goods train, "was meant for Henry to pull."

"I'm sorry, Sir." Vixey said.

The Fat Controller then turn to Naruto, "Young man, you should have inform me after you arrive at Knapford station at early times, especially during winter. All engines must not leave their sheds during falling snow like this without the snowploughs."

"Yes, Granduncle. Sorry, Sir." Naruto said.

Just then, they heard a whistle. It was Bolt coming by.

"Hello, guys." Bolt said.

"Hi, Bolt." Henry said.

Then Bolt notices Vixey being stuck, "Stuck are you?"

"Yeah. Just because I never own a snowplough." Vixey said.

"But that's why Kai sent me. I brought your own snowplough." Bolt said as he move forward, showing her, Naruto and everyone a flatbed with a golden snowplough with crown like horns on top.

"Wow! It's so pretty." Naruto said with awe eyes.

(Few moments later)

After got Vixey free, they at the Knapford station where the workers fit Vixey's snowplough on Vixey while Henry couple to the train he meant to take and puff off.

"Lesson 1; Always tell the manager when we're arrive unexpected." Naruto said.

"Lesson 2; Always double check of the trains before set off." Vixey said with a smile.

"And lastly, lesson 3; Always wears snowplough when it snowing." Naruto said.

"I'm glad you two have learned. Now then, for you punishment..." Fat Controller started.

Suddenly, Vixey jerked forward a bit. She look back and see a long line of...

"Rubbish trucks!" Vixey said.

"Sorry! Orders!" Thomas said as he back off from the trucks.

"You will be collect rubbishes for at least four weeks." Fat Controller said.

"Yes Granduncle." Naruto said as he climb on board and Vixey set off to Wiff's Waste Dump.

(Christmas Eve.)

It was a day before Christmas and everyone was so excited. The Earl of Sodor has a big plan for Christmas. Naruto never have Christmas so the Earl wants to make this Christmas special for him.

Right now, the engines are at Tidmouth Sheds, waiting for the Fat Controller to arrive. Then the Fat Controller arrive.

"As Naruto never have a great Christmas back in the Leaf Village, the Earl of Sodor has set up the Christmas festival at Ulfstead Castle. That where the Party Engine will bring the presents train. I'll decide who will take the party train later." The Fat Controller said.

All the engines smile but Thomas is in deep thought before he smile.

"Sir, permission to speak." Thomas said.

"Oh, what is it?" Fat Controller asked.

"I think Vixey should pull the present train." Thomas said.

Everyone look at Thomas in surprise.

"Why's that?" Emily have to ask.

"I thought since Vixey works during winter for the first time in spite of her getting stuck, pulling the presents train this year might be special for her." Thomas said.

Everyone thought it was a great idea as the Fat Controller says, "I think that very kind of you, Thomas. Well thoughtful." The Fat Controller then turn to Emily, "As Vixey never done it before, I would like you to assist her through her works til evening. During that, you'll tell her what she need to do."

"Yes sir." Emily said.

Just then, Vixey arrive.

"Ah, Vixey. I just got a special, special job for you. On evening, you shall pull the Winter Party Train. Emily will assist you through your jobs and teach and tell you what you need to do. For now, your jobs." Fat Controller said as he hand a clipboard to Roger.

"Yes, Sir. Let's go, Emily." Vixey said before she went off with Emily follow.

A while later, Vixey and Emily are coupled to coaches with Vixey by front and Emily behind Vixey's tender. The guard blow his whistle and Vixey and Emily puff off, working together to pull the coaches.

As Vixey and Emily puffing along, Naruto stick his head out, "Hey guys, what is Christmas?"

"Why, Naruto! You must know about Christmas. Stocking in front of the fire? Tree? Tinsel? Presents?" Emily asked through the list in her steamy mind.

"PRESENTS!? Do I get one?" Naruto asked.

"Of course. Everyone gets a present on Christmas. And all good little boys and girls, like you, little Sir, gets extra presents from Father Christmas himself." Emily said with a smile.

"Is he an engine?" Naruto asked.

"No dear. He's a human with magic. You'll see." Vixey said as they arrive the station.

Through all day, Vixey and Emily work together till evening. Then Emily lead Vixey to the...

"Steamworks? Why there?" Vixey asked.

"You'll see. Follow me." Emily said as she enter the Steamworks.

Vixey follow her friend and Victor come near.

"Well my friends, what can I do for you?" Victor asked.

"Vixey is here to pull the Winter Party Train." Emily said.

"Well, she have come to the right place. This won't take long." Victor said.

Before long, Vixey is now coupled up to the present train and the workmen decorated her with lights and holly. Vixey looks wonderful!

"Wow! You look pretty." Naruto said.

"Why, thank you dear." Vixey said with a smile.

"You are ready to go." Victor said.

With that, Vixey puff off, pulling the presents train with Emily right behind her.

A while later, Vixey arrive the Ulfstead Castle where the children are cheering when they see the presents. Earl is there too.

"Ah, the presents have arrive." Earl said as Vixey come completely stop and Emily stop next to her.

Naruto climb out and Lady Hatt, her grandkids and Dowager Hatt head to him.

"Merry Christmas!" Lady Hatt said.

"... Merry Christmas?" Naruto said.

The Hatt family laugh before Lady Hatt kiss Naruto on the forehead, "Don't worry. You'll get use to it. I can promise you that."

"Now then, on with the presents!" Earl said as he near the presents train.

One by one, Earl of Sodor hands out the presents to the children.

"And these two are for you, Stephen and Bridget." Earl said as he hands out their presents.

"Thank you." Stephen and Bridget said.

"That is it. That all." Earl said.

Naruto was a bit sad as Thomas is about to pull the train away when...

"AH...! There's seems to be one left." Earl sudden said as the guard bring the wrapped box to him.

Then Earl hand it to Naruto, "This is for you, dear Naruto."

Naruto smile as he thank Earl while take his present and unwrap it. He open the box and see a locket. He open the locket and see a picture of...

"My parents." Naruto muttered.

"I believe your parents would want you to have it." Earl said.

Naruto smile while his grandauntie help him put on his new locket.

"I don't know what else could be more happy." Naruto said.

Just then, the Fat Controller wearing the Father Christmas suit, walking near while waving and goes, "Ho, Ho, Ho. Merry Christmas, everyone!"

Naruto and other children cheers and they run to Father Christmas. Lady Hatt watches all this with a smile.

"Kushina, Minato... if only you two and see how much he growns." Lady Hatt then look up at the Christmas sky, "We promise, we'll watch over them and raise him right."

The Christmas went well. They had games and later, they had a great Christmas dinner. Nearly 8pm, the children are getting tired.

"I think it's time for the children to go home to bed." Earl whispered.

The parents of the kids(Plus Naruto's family) nodded and carefully carry the kids to the trains and the trains went off. Vixey is the last one as Roger carry Sleeping Naruto to her cab. As she puff off home, she can see the red light in the sky.

"Merry Christmas, Harold." Vixey whispered as she went off.

If Vixey double check, she will notices that the red light isn't from Harold, but from the red nose raindeer, leading the other eight raindeers, pulling a sleigh with the REAL Father Christmas.

(DONE! Hope you like it. I hope you'll have a great Christmas. Merry Christmas and a happy New Year! See you all soon!) 


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto Uzumaki: Prince of the Rails!

Chapter 8

Vixey is at the yard having a rest after pulling the coaches. During her rest, Vixey and her 6 years old driver; Naruto Uzumaki who is sitting in front of Vixey's smokebox, are having a chat.

"And then Aunt Hana has brought Hinata to the park so she and I can play together. But she always has glowing red face for some reason I don't know." Naruto said.

"Is that so, dear?" Vixey asked with know smile, "Sounds like you and his Hinata girl like each other."

"We do." Naruto said not knowing what his Engine Godmother meant, "I wish I can see her."

"Sir, poor Henry is derailed and we're the only ones who has no job at the moment." Roger said as he arrive with Johnny.

"Right! Let's go get Rocky!" Naruto said as he and his helper and fireman enter Vixey's cab.

Soon, Vixey puff off to fetch Rocky.

(Meanwhile)

Rocky has finish putting the trucks back on the rails.

"That should do it." Rocky said as his crane arm being securing.

When his crane arm completely secured, Vixey reverse and couple up on him, "Hope you're ready, Rocky. Poor Henry has been derailed and needs a lift."

"Ok. All set!" Rocky said.

And with a toot of her whistle, Vixey puff off with Rocky to help Henry.

(Meanwhile)

Poor Henry is on the field near the rails along with the goods train. What happen is this; the rail tracks is being old and rusty, and Henry went a bit fast and tipped off the rails.

Just then, Vixey arrive, "Don't worry, Henry. Help has arrive."

"And that's me!" Rocky said with a bit of laugh.

With that, Rocky starting to lift Henry up before he put back on the rails. Naruto then, head to Henry.

"You're alright?" Naruto asked.

"I think so." Henry said.

But then there was trouble! Henry try to move but he seems to be too much damage.

"I think we should take him to the Steamworks for repairs." Vixey said.

With that, while Rocky takes care of the derailed train, Vixey couple up to Henry and with a whistle, puff off to the Steamworks.

(Evening time)

Vixey arrive near Tidmouth Sheds as the last engine back up in his berth. Naruto with a help of his helpers, sat in front of her smokebox.

"I wonder what the Fat Controller wants." Percy said.

"Maybe a new red paint work for me." James said.

"I highly doubt it. Vixey is here." Emily said.

"Emily's right. There must be a reason." Edward said.

Just then, the Fat Controller arrive, "I'm sure you all are wondering what the meeting about."

"Yes Sir. What's going on?" Thomas asked.

"Well, The Head of the Hyuga Clan and his family are coming over for the summer holiday."

"Really?! But we having had holiday makers since the Mainland wipeout." Thomas said.

"True. But there has be betrothal between Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga." Fat Controller said.

"Really! Hinata coming over?!" Naruto asked with a smile before went on confuse look, "Wait... what's betrothal?"

"A betrothal?! But sir, how can we trust them?" Gordon asked.

"I understand why you asked that. But it was Hana Hyuga; Hinata's mother, who help us saved Naruto." Fat Controller said.

"And Naruto told me he and Hinata are friends. I think we can trust them." Vixey said.

"What's betrothal?!" Naruto asked again.

"It's a mutual promise to marry. It's made by your and her parents before you two were born." Vixey said.

"And is to stop the war between Leaf Village and the Island of Sodor." The Fat Controller added.

"...I understand. I'll do anything to protect my home island." Naruto said.

"Ok. Now, you better head home and get some sleep. I want you and Vixey to pick up Hyuga tomorrow." Fat Controller said.

Naruto nodded as he climb back to Vixey's cab and Vixey puff off home.

(Meanwhile)

Hinata enter her father's office where Hiashi, Hana and Hinata's new baby sister; Hanabi in Hana's arms, are.

"You wish to see me?" Hinata asked.

"Yes. We need to tell you something. Tomorrow, we're heading to the place call the Island of Sodor." Hiashi said.

Hinata does not like what this is going on.

"Because you have to meet your future husband; Naruto Uzumaki." Hana said.

Hinata's face sudden went red! Her best Friend who she had a crush on, is going to be her future husband!

"Now then, off to..." Hiashi starting before Hinata rush off to her bedroom, "...Bed..."

Hana laugh at it. She knew Hinata has a crush so Hinata diddn't even mind.

(The Next Morning at the Hidden Eddie Village)

Hinata and her family a long with Ko Hyuga and few Hyuga bodyguards and two Elders, arrive at the station where who's waiting but Earl of Sodor!

"Cousin!" Earl said as he run and hug Hana without harming Hanabi.

"Hi, Earl. Nice to see you again." Hana said with a smile.

Then Earl see Hanabi in his cousin's arms, "Is this the lucky bride? A bit younger than I thought." Hana laugh, "No, no, no. This isn't her, that's my second child; Hanabi. This is Hinata who going to marry Naruto soon." Hana step aside, showing Hinata who shyly waving.

"Right! I know that." Earl said.

"Sure you do." Hana said with a tease smile.

Then Earl sees the Elders of the Hidden Leaf Village, "I didn't know we add them to the list."

"They invited themselves." Hiashi said.

"We need to make sure this betrothal goes well." Homura Mitokado said.

Just then, they heard a whistle. Then Vixey arrive with couple of coaches. Then after being uncouple, Vixey heads to the turntable to turn around. After that, Vixey puff to the other side of the coaches and then got in front then reverse to the reverse before be couple up.

"Alright, step livey! All aboard to the Island of Sodor!" Earl said.

With the help of Earl of Sodor and Hana Hyuga's help, everyone got on board the coaches.

Then the guardman blow his whistle and with a big toot of her whistle, Vixey puff off.

(Later on at Knapford station)

The Fat Controller has everything ready. The bands are prepared, the table full of cakes and other, set and his family are in the line. Just then, he heard Vixey's whistle and can see Vixey coming in.

"They're arrive. Start the music!" Fat Controller said to the band.

The band is starting to play as Vixey arrive the platform. The Stationmaster opens the door. The Hyuga family and the guests exit the coaches as Naruto climb out of Vixey's cab and join his family.

"Welcome to the Island of Sodor. I'm Sir Topham Hatt." Fat Controller said.

"We're honour to be here, Sir Topham." Hiashi said.

The Fat Controller then see Hinata next to her mother, "You must be Hinata, my grandnephew's future wife."

Hinata nodded while blush for seeing Naruto after so long.

Just then, Gordon puff harder as he pull a very heavy steel load train.

"You're alright, Gordon?" Naruto asked.

"No! With Henry gone to the Streamworks, I'm stuck doing his heavy jobs." Gordon said.

"I think you need a back engine." Naruto said.

Hinata looks at her mother in confuse, "Back Engine?"

"It's the Engine that push the back to help the front Engine who can't pull this heavy loads by itself." Hana said.

Fat Controller is in thought, "Naruto's right. We need to find a spare engine."

"There's only Vixey, Sir." Stationmaster said while he point at Uzumaki Engine who smile a bit.

The Fat Controller was afraid of this. But before he could say anything, he and everyone heard a rattle sounds. They turn to see Naruto just uncouple Vixey.

"No time like the present, Granduncle. I'll make sure there won't be confusion and delay." Naruto said as he climb on Vixey's cab.

The Fat Controller shake his head while smile, "Very well. But be sure to head home after this so you can get to know Hinata."

Vixey puff, but after a second, she suddenly stop, "Say, how about Hinata join us so we can show her around while she and Naruto get to know each other and have Hinata see our work."

Hinata was surprise as Earl chuckles, "That's a splendid idea, Vixey. Only if her parents agrees, of course."

Hana and Hiashi look at each other for the while before Hiashi says, "Well, if Naruto's crew watch over her, I think it'll be alright."

With that, Hana help Hinata get on board Vixey's cab and Vixey puff off. A while later, Vixey got behind Gordon's train and couple up. Vixey whistle to say she's ready and Gordon whistle back before they pull and push hard.

During Vixey's works, Naruto and Hinata got to know each other and Hinata seeing all island.

Evening time when Vixey arrive at Brendam Docks.

"And here we are at Brendam Docks." Vixey said.

Hinata looks out to the sea. The moonlight shines on the ocean, making it glow beautifully. However, Hinata smell something.

"What's that smell?" Hinata asked.

Naruto smell it too, "That's the smell of fish."

Right next to Vixey, is a long train; the Flying Kipper. Porter was shunting last trucks to the train when he notices Vixey.

"Hi there, Vixey." Porter said.

"Hi, Porter. Is Henry coming for the Flying Kipper?" Vixey asked.

"I'm afraid not. We're still waiting for the Fat Controller to select an engine to pull the Flying Kipper." Porter said.

"Well, why don't we take the Flying Kipper? That should save some time for Granduncle." Naruto said while Hinata nodded in agreement.

"We can do that." Vixey said as she puff to the points.

When the points turn, Vixey carefully reverse as she muttered, "Carefully now."

But then there was trouble! Cranky was still unloading the fish from the fishing boats. And Vixey unknowingly, back and bump right to Cranky's hook! The fish send into Vixey's cab, filling up and slide Naruto, Hinata, Roger and Johnny out while cover in few fish. Vixey and Porter gasp in surprise!

"Ooohhh, Vixey!" Cranky said in angry.

The Troublesome Trucks are laughing.

Naruto went to check Hinata when she suddenly after had one look at her future husband, laughs!

Naruto after wondering what's so funny, notices a fish tail sticking out of his T-shirt and place under his nose, making it look like Naruto has a moustache. Naruto pull the fish out and throw it away.

Thirty minutes later, the workmen had cleared the mess and the fish were properly loaded to their trucks. Vixey puff harder to make up a lost time and get the fish deliver on time.

(Morning)

All the engines arrive at Uzumaki Mansion when they notices a funny smell.

"What's that smell?" Emily asked.

Hana and Hiashi smell something as well.

"That's the smell of fish." Hana said.

"That's the smell of us, ma'am." Roger said as he and Johnny carry slow waking Naruto and Hinata.

Suddenly, Gordon laugh, "It's look like Lady Hinata couldn't wait to be grown woman."

"Pardon?" Hinata asked as she set on her feet.

Then Hinata looks down and see couple of fish inside her jacket, making look like she has a boobs. Hinata pull the fish out and throw them away where few cats eats them.

Vixey giggle from her shed, "Well... we had a oddly accident."

"But Lady Hinata looks lovely than before." Thomas said.

"He's right. The fish oil does make you look prettier than ever." Hana said with a smile.

Just then, the Fat Controller arrive and he looks pleased, "Well done, you three. I was very pleased to hear you volunteered to take the Flying Kipper and delievered the fish on time this morning. In spite of your oddly accident." The Fat Controller then turn to his number one engine, "Thomas, you must Vixey to the washdown while Naruto, Hinata and others have a bath."

"Yes, Sir!" Thomas said as he pull in to Vixey.

One of the maids couple them up and Thomas pull Vixey away.

(And done! Hope you like it. Now, Naruto and Hinata meet once again. Hope things go so well from here for them.) 


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto Uzumaki: Prince of the Rails!

Chapter 9

At the Ulfstead Castle...

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

The Fat Controller, his family and guests are waiting for train with milk, breads, jams, tea bag boxes and other things. It's been months since Hinata and her family visited the Island of Sodor. While they're wait, Hana asked how did Naruto settle and the Fat Controller happy to answers till he reach Naruto's nickname for Sir Topham Hatt.

"That wasn't even funny. That name was worst than the one Kushina given." Fat Controller said.

Hana try to calm herself down, "Sorry. I really shouldn't laugh but I can't help it."

Just then, they heard a whisle.

"Ah! The supplies have arrive." Earl said.

Emily pull up with trucks. As the loads are unloading, Spencer with the Duke and Duchess of Boxford, and Bolt with Kai Uzumaki and his ninja bodyguards, arrive.

Earl head towards arrivals, "Thank you for coming for nice tea and a nice evening celebration of Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga."

"Wouldn't miss this." Kai said.

Duchess then notices something before she turn towards her and Duke's coach, "Come on, darling!"

"Forget it, Grandma! I'm not coming out!" A voice of little girl from the coach, said.

"Don't make me sing the song you hate." Duchess said.

"You wouldn't."

Duchess clear her voice before she began to sing, "It's the small world after all."

"Alright! Alright! I'm coming."

With that, a coach door open and a 7 years old girl with black hair and black eyes, step out, wearing a pretty pink dress and a large ribbon on her back and the matching bow on her head.

"Satsuki, you look wonderful." Duke said.

"Grandpa, you know I hate dresses and I hate pink!" Satsuki said.

"This is our granddaughter; Satsuki." Duke said to Sir Topham and others.

(Meanwhile)

Vixey is puffing along the track towards the Ulfstead Castle, pulling coaches with the Mr Steve and the maids along with the Mayor of Sodor. Suddenly, bullets fly pass her.

"What was that?!" Naruto asked in surprise.

Vixey look back and see few armor vehicles on road and rail, chasing them.

"Ever heard of Sea or Air Pirates? Well, meet Rail Pirates. Hang on!" Vixey said before she speed up.

Inside on of the Pirate Vehicles, a bald, long sliver beard man, wearing a long dark red coat, white T-Shirt, grey jeans and black boots, is driving while aiming.

"We'll steal any cargo or my name isn't the greatest Lord Don Goldie! And it is." Lord Don said with a proud smile before he open fire.

Couple of Pirates Vehicles manage to gain on Vixey before they fire a grappling gun and hook it on each side of Vixey's tender.

"We been caught!" Naruto said.

"We'll see about that." Vixey said.

Vixey suddenly halt and the Pirates that caught on Vixey, speed pass and because they're still hook to Vixey, they swing towards each other and crash together. Vixey then speed off, pushing the scraps away with other pirates carry on chasing and shooting.

Vixey switch to another track with the end of the train ram Pirate Vehicle, sending it rolling down.

"That was awesome!" Naruto said.

"Really Useful Engine Driver. Really Useful Engine." Roger said as he patting Vixey on the side of the cab.

"What's the next plan?" Naruto asked.

"The next plan is home straight towards Earl's Estate." Vixey said as she starts to climb or ride the hill to the Ulfstead Castle.

"But we won't make it!" Naruto said as the Pirates are on their tail.

Just then, a booming sound was heard, "Those sounds say we will." Vixey said with a smile.

Two rockets launch at the Pirates, destroying two of the Vehicles.

"The artillery defense! Retreat! Retreat!" Long Don Goldie said before he and the remaining pirates turn their road/rail vehicles into plane like vehicles and fly away as fast as they can.

"No pirates ever get pass these type of defense." Vixey said.

Then Vixey arrive at the plateform.

The Mayor step out, "Well done, Vixey. That was close."

"My pleasure, Mr Mayor." Vixey said.

"Those pirates never learn to give up. No matter, time for Afternoon tea." Earl said.

"Cool." Naruto said.

But Naruto lean towards a lever and suddenly, Vixey move forwards!

"Whoa!" Vixey said in surprise.

Then Vixey have bump on the buffers.

After her eyes spinning, Vixey look back at her young driver, "Naruto, be more careful! That was my brakes."

"Sorry." Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head.

Hana Hyuga laugh, "I can see Naruto has a lot to learn."

(Evening at the Uzumaki Mansion)

There a big party at the front yard. There're BBQ, Cakes and there's also Mr. Bubbles the Clown. The engines of Sodor and Hidden Eddy Village gather by the tracks.

Satsuki, Naruto and Hinata walk towards the shed where Vixey is.

"I had a great time, Naruto." Hinata said.

"I glad you did." Naruto said.

Hinata then turn towards Vixey, "And thank you for all the rides and tours."

Vixey giggle, "You're welcome."

"You're much more friendly than Spencer. I wish Grandpa has a engine like you, Vixey." Satsuki said.

Vixey smile at the sweet girl.

Just then, the Fat Controller stand on the stage. Everyone is silence as they wait to hear Sir Topham Hatt's words.

"Today is the last day of Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga together time before Miss Hyuga, her family and guests goes home. I hope they have a great time together. I wish them luck for the future." Fat Controller said.

Everyone cheers.

(Morning at Knapford station)

The Hyuga and their guests are waiting for their train to Hidden Eddie Village. Then, they heard a whistle before Vixey arrive. Then Percy shunt couple of coaches on Vixey before Vixey's 'Very important passengers' climb on board. The stationmaster blow his whistle and with a toot of her whistle, Vixey puff off.

A while later, Vixey puff along a track when suddenly, bullets fly pass her.

Vixey had her annoying look, "Here we go again."

The Vixey speed up when a big Pirate Vehicle roars next to her. The pirate vehicle ramming Vixey.

"Now I know why James care so much about his paint works." Vixey said before halt hard, causing the ramming vehicle pass her and ram on other vehicle, causing them to crash to the boulder.

Vixey then speed off, fast.

"That was awesome! Buy they're gaining on us!" Naruto said.

"Don't worry. I still got one trick left." Vixey said as she and the Pirates arrive at Gordon's Hill.

As she climb the hill, Vixey jig her tender and few coals fly out...

"Oh no." Long Don said.

And the coals land on the pirates, jamming and damaging their vehicles. The damaged Vehicles then went backwards all the way to the cliff and into the sea.

"Y'know, I lose more coals that way!" Vixey said as she puff on.

(A while later)

Vixey arrive at the station in Hidden Eddy Village.

"Thanks for the ride." Hana said as she, her family and guests exit the coaches.

"You're very welcome." Vixey said as Naruto climb out the cab and heading towards Hinata.

"I'll see you soon." Naruto said with a smile.

Hinata smile before she kiss him on the cheek, "See you soon, Naruto."

Then the Hyuga and their guests went to catch a boat. Naruto stand there with place his hand on the cheek where Hinata kissed.

Vixey smile at it.

(And done! Hope you like it. Things are going so well between Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga. See you all soon!) 


End file.
